A Rare Breed
by cheri1
Summary: 10/Rose. The Doctor and Rose visit the biggest pet shop in three galaxies and both of them end up fighting for their lives when the owner decides to make them part of the merchandise. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Here we are, Benny's Pet Shoppe, the largest pet shop in three galaxies," the Doctor said to Rose as they came outside the TARDIS.

Rose gasped. Across the street from them was a humongous store that stretched on for miles. Rose tried to see the ends of the rectangular, white plaster building but she couldn't spot the corners. She walked to the side of the TARDIS and looked behind it. She saw a pub and a small grocery store. Both looked tiny compared to the pet shop.

"So, are you shopping for a pet?" Rose said to the Doctor while he closed and locked the TARDIS door.

"No, we're just looking, got that?" the Doctor said. "Don't get all wubbly about a puppy and try to talk me into taking it. We're just looking!"

"Okay, we're looking, I got it!" Rose said.

The Doctor took her hand and they walked across the street. They entered a set of glass double doors and Rose's mouth dropped open. There were display cases stretching as far as the eye could see, all filled with exotic animals, young and old.

"How do you see everything?" Rose said to the Doctor.

The Doctor led her to a teleport platform and pointed to it.

"These are scattered around the building. You can go to any section you want. You get on and say aloud what animal you want or say random if you're just browsing."

"But how d'ya know what animals are in here?" Rose said.

The Doctor led her over to a long table by the front doors. There were several computers on top of it and a young blonde woman and a green skinned alien were using two of them. The Doctor walked up to an unoccupied one and pointed to the screen.

"This is a search engine if you're looking for a specific animal," he said. "Um…let's say you want a vorga. You type Vorga in the search box and hit enter."

"What's a vorga?" Rose said.

"It's a bit like a rat, only pit bull sized."

"What? Why would anyone want that?"

"Why would anyone want tarantulas for pets?" the Doctor challenged.

"Good point," Rose said.

"Here we go, vorgas are located in area 57, section B. You tell the teleport you wanna go to those coordinates and hey presto, you're there."

"Do they have Earth animals?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes, they're considered very exotic," the Doctor said.

Rose thought for a moment and searched for yorkies.

"Area 13, section 7," the Doctor read when the results came up. "Wanna go there?"

"Nah, I was just trying it out. What do you recommend?"

"What are you interested in?"

"Um…something really weird! A great big, fantastical creature," Rose said.

The Doctor thought for a moment before he began typing. Rose watched while he typed in Sherhan and hit enter.

"What's that?" Rose said, pointing to the screen.

"You'll see. Let's see, Area 90, section G. Follow me."

They stepped up onto the teleport platform and Rose kept near the Doctor while he said aloud the coordinates. There was a flash and the Doctor took hold of her arms when Rose shook her head trying to shake off the dizzying effects of teleport travel.

"Disoriented?" he said.

"Yeah, a bit."

The Doctor helped her step down and stayed at her side while she recovered. When she felt better, he stepped away and walked over to a large display case made out of wood and Perspex glass. Beside the cases was a long metal pole with an intercom box on top of it. The Doctor pushed a big red button above a speaker mounted in the box while Rose came up beside him. The case was filled with white blobby creatures that rolled around on the Perspex floor.

"Why would anyone want these? They look like big balls of phlegm," Rose said.

"Yes?"

Rose looked at the intercom box when a male's voice came from the speaker.

"Yes, we'd like to look at one of the Sherhans?" the Doctor said.

"Certainly, sir, be with you in a moment," the voice said.

"When you need assistance, look for one of these intercoms," the Doctor said, pointing to the box.

There was a flash and a bald young man with pale pink skin and red eyes appeared on the teleport platform. He was dressed in a white shirt, blue waistcoat, black trousers and black shoes. When he stepped off, Rose saw a pink lizard tail swish behind him.

"I am Gorsh. You wanted to see a Sherhan?" he said to the Doctor.

"Yes," the Doctor said.

They stepped aside when Gorsh pulled a small metal box out of his pocket. He aimed it at the Perspex wall in front of him and turned it on. A circular hole appeared in the center of it and he reached in and grabbed one of the Sherhans while they tried to flee him. He gave it to the Doctor and guarded the hole while the Doctor showed it to Rose.

"Looks like a big ball of snot," Rose said.

"It's a shape shifter. It does what parrots do and mimics but it mimics bodies instead of voices. That's why it's a glob with no definable characteristics. It hunts by assuming the form of its prey and luring it to them and then it pounces and absorbs the animal into its body," he said, pointing to it.

"And people want it as a pet?"

"Well, it's more like a conversation piece. It's not cuddly and soft like a puppy but…oh my…" the Doctor said when the creature suddenly shape shifted and formed a tiny version of Rose. "See? It mimics things around it."

"Okay, that's creepy. I think I'd give this thing a miss if I wanted a pet," Rose said.

The Doctor handed it back to Gorsh and the creature dissolved back into its blob form. Gorsh put it back, sealed up the hole and asked if they wanted to see anything else.

"Anything else capture your fancy around here, Rose?" the Doctor said.

Rose looked around. The creatures in the cases were all unfamiliar to her; all of them were just as bizarre as the Sherhans. Her eyes fell on a vine creature about twenty feet away and she walked towards it.

"It's a Bulgara Vine," the Doctor said, coming up behind her with Gorsh when she stopped at the case and peered in.

"What does it do?" Rose said, looking at Gorsh.

"It's incredibly dangerous, Miss," Gorsh said.

"It is? Why do you sell it then?"

"For the same reason some people purchase a tiger or a bear as a pet, Rose. It's exotic," the Doctor said.

"What makes it dangerous?" Rose asked.

"Wait a moment, Miss, I'll be right back."

Gorsh walked back to the teleport platform, got on it and vanished.

"Don't know what he's doing but in answer to your question, these creatures wrap themselves around their prey like boa constrictors and they hold them mobile while the leaves on their vines go into their minds and control them. They make them fantasize about other things while the vine keeps on wrapping itself around them. Once the vine is completely around the food source, it makes a tight cocoon and gastric juices fill up inside and break down the animal. Then the vine absorbs the juice and the remains through its skin. Takes about three days to fully feed."

"I wouldn't want that," Rose said, making a face.

Gorsh teleported back to them. He was carrying a large slab of meat attached to a wooden post. He walked over to the case, opened the top and lowered the post in. Before the post even reached the floor, the vine moved quickly and coiled around the meat, jerking the post out of his grasp. Gorsh quickly closed the top while Rose stared at the vine. The vine was slithering around the meat and she could see the leaves fluttering against it.

"It's trying to link itself into the mind. It's frustrated because it can't find anything and that's what the fluttering is about," the Doctor said.

"Do you own one, Sir?" Gorsh asked him.

"Nah, I just know about them. I'd never own anything this deadly."

Rose watched while the vine constricted and secured the meat to the post. It kept on coiling and was making the cocoon the Doctor described.

"It knows the flesh is dead, that's why it's going ahead and encasing it," Gorsh said.

Rose felt uneasy as she watched the vine encasing the meat. The Doctor glanced at her and put his arm around her back when he sensed she was uncomfortable.

"Want to go somewhere else then?" the Doctor said.

"Yeah, I've seen enough in this section," Rose said.

They thanked Gorsh and he told them to ask for him if they needed anything. He walked to the platform and vanished in a flash of light. As they were walking to the platform, Rose glanced back at the carnivorous vine and got the heebie jeebies when she saw it had formed the cocoon around the meat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Ugh!" Rose said, when they teleported back to the front of the shop. "That thing was hideous. I can't believe someone would want it."

"It's no different than a venus flytrap. Same concept," the Doctor said. "Some people own those and feed them."

"Yeah, but a venus flytrap won't climb out of the flower pot and strangle you to death," Rose said.

The Doctor asked her what she wanted to see next and Rose decided to go see the yorkies after all, just to get the image of the vines out of her head. When they got to the section containing the yorkies, Rose looked around and noticed that it seemed like all the Earth pets were here with them. Some of the cases didn't have tops on them. She saw five horses roaming around an enclosure with Perspex walls that came up waist high. She walked over to them and noticed a little food dispenser beside the enclosure. She studied it. It looked like a gumball machine and was loaded with sugar cubes for the horses. On the side of it was a scanner for a credit stick. The Doctor took out his unlimited credit stick and scanned it while he held his hand underneath the globe part. Ten sugar cubes dropped into his hand and he gave five to Rose and kept the other five for himself. Rose popped one in her mouth and sucked it while she walked up to the wall and held out her hand to entice the horses. A palomino wandered over and Rose took three of the sugar cubes away and let him eat one.

"Are ya hungry, pretty boy?" she said.

"Actually, I am famished, could do with a burger and…oh wait…" the Doctor said.

"Shut up," Rose said when the Doctor flashed her a cheesy grin. He walked up to the horse and rubbed its neck while Rose fed him another sugar cube.

"You are gorgous," the Doctor said to the horse while he rubbed his jaw. "Wish we could take you with us. But I couldn't even take Arthur when I had the chance."

They fed the sugar cubes to the horses and rubbed and petted them for awhile before they looked at the other animals.

"This is the Earth section?" Rose said as they passed by a case containing Iguanas.

"I believe so. Ugh, why would anyone want tarantulas?" he said as they passed by a case containing thirty of them. "Or scorpions for that matter?" he said as they passed by another case. "Humans have strange tastes in animal companions."

They wandered around until they got back to the yorkies. The puppies walked over to the side of the case when the Doctor and Rose knelt down in front of it. They wagged their tails and put their paws on the wall while they yipped at them.

"Awww, you are so cute," Rose said, putting her finger on the wall while the puppies yapped at her. She looked up when the Doctor stood up and watched while he walked to an intercom box next to a case containing ferrets. He pushed the button and said something and by the time he walked back, Gorsh was walking off the teleport platform.

"Yes, I'd like to see the tiny one there," the Doctor said to him.

Rose looked where he was pointing. Behind all the yipping puppies was a tiny one that was pacing around trying to get to the wall.

"Aw, he's so little, he must be the runt," Rose said.

Gorsh made a hole in the wall and the puppies amped up the yipping when he reached in. The puppies swarmed around his hand, yipping and pawing at it while he grabbed the runt yorkie and picked it up. He handed it to the Doctor and stood back while the Doctor held the wriggling puppy to his body.

"Aw, were you trying to get to me?" he asked the puppy, scratching his head while the puppy licked his fingers. "You're so tiny. No wonder you were crowded out."

Rose walked up and rubbed the puppy's back while it looked up at the Doctor and licked his chin. Then to Rose's surprise, the Doctor asked how much for the puppy. Even more shocking, Gorsh told him fifty credits and the Doctor gave him his credit stick. Gorsh told him he'd be back and Rose tapped the Doctor on the shoulder when Gorsh teleported back to the front of the store.

"What were you saying about not getting a pet?" she said, amused.

"That's before I saw…her," the Doctor said, lifting her up a bit so he could see her genital area. "She's so tiny and adorable and those little black eyes and that cute button nose. Besides, she called to me."

"What?" Rose said, smiling. "She called ya?"

"I speak dog. She called to me and asked me to give her some love and I did. She's so tiny, Rose, how can I leave her here when she needs me?"

Rose smiled and shrugged. She pet the dog while it whined and pawed the Doctor's clothes. The Doctor kissed the top of the puppy's head.

"What should we call you then?" the Doctor said to the puppy.

"How about Angel?" Rose said.

"Nah, don't like that."

Gorsh came back with the credit stick and a tiny collar and leash. The Doctor took the stick from him and held the puppy still while Gorsh put the little black collar around the puppy's neck and attached the leash to it. He asked the Doctor if he needed anything else and when the Doctor said no, he left them alone and went back up to the front of the store.

"So…what should we call you, my little treasure?" the Doctor said to the puppy.

"Treasure? Call her Treasure?" Rose said.

The Doctor considered and grinned.

"Treasure, my little treasure," he said, kissing the puppy's head.

"Do I get to play with Treasure too?"

"No. She will stay with me at all times, even in the loo. You may not breathe on her."

Rose swatted his back while the Doctor chuckled.

"Can I have a pet then?" Rose said as they walked to the teleport.

"No, this is our pet. Treasure will be spoiled rotten."

"Okay, fine with me," Rose said.

The Doctor held Treasure against him while they climbed up onto the platform. They went back up to the front and the Doctor petted Treasure when she whimpered.

"Sorry, love, bit bumpy for a wee one like you," he said. "So…would you like to look at anything else?" he asked Rose.

"Well, perhaps…I mean, what other animals are there? Do you have favorites?"

"Most of my favorites are from Earth but there is one I can think of that you might like. Here, can you hold Treasure for me while I search for it?"

"You want me to hold your puppy?" Rose said, amused.

"Yes, but be careful not to get your stink on her," the Doctor teased.

Rose swatted his arm. She took Treasure and held her close, Putting the loop of the leash around her wrist and speaking to the frightened puppy in a soothing voice when she whimpered. She marveled at how tiny she was, almost as small as a teacup. She guessed she wouldn't grow much larger. While the Doctor searched for his animal, Rose looked down at the little face of the dog and fell in love with the earnest look Treasure had. She kissed Treasure's nose and smiled when Treasure licked her chin.

"Found it. Come with me, my Treasure and other treasure," he said, stepping away from the computer.

Rose chuckled and walked with him to the teleport platform. When they were teleported to another section, Rose soothed Treasure when she whimpered again and they stepped off the platform.

"They're called Zebolas, they're like bats, except they're perfectly tame and…"

"Doctor?" Rose said when he trailed off the moment he spied something in the distance. "Doctor? What's wrong?" Rose said when he took off running.

Rose held tightly to Treasure while she ran after him. The Doctor stopped at a case about fifty feet from the teleport platform and stood there in silent shock, staring down at a small mouse-like creature. Rose trotted up to him and stopped.

"Doctor, are these the…Zebolas?" she asked.

"No, they're called Tafelshrews."

"Oh. I don't think I'd like them. Never liked rodents that much."

"Rose, these are from Gallifrey."

Rose was now the shocked one. She suddenly realized why he had acted so strangely. She bent down with Treasure, looking at the shrews. They looked like rats with mole noses. She looked up at the Doctor.

"So, something else survived from Gallifrey then?" she said.

"Yes, but I didn't know that. I've never been to this part of the shop before. Rose, something else besides me survived."

"You're not the last survivor of Gallifrey," Rose said, happy for him.

"Wait a moment…most of the time they group these animals by planet," the Doctor said.

Rose stood up while the Doctor looked around. He froze for a moment and then beckoned to Rose to follow him.

"These are Braebons," he said when they came to a case filled with large brown beetles that were about the size of a grapefruit. "They were a delicacy. We used to eat them at festival time."

"You ate beetles? You used to eat insects?" Rose said, making a face.

"You eat caviar? You humans eat raw fish eggs?" he said, mimicking Rose's voice.

"That's really creepy when you do that," Rose said.

"Some humans eat insects, why can't I?" the Doctor said.

He walked around, looking everywhere while Rose followed him. She could see he was excited and she was happy that he found other survivors of Gallifrey, even if they were animals. She stopped when the Doctor froze when he turned his attention to something off to the right.

"Doctor?" Rose said when she saw him getting angry.

The Doctor stomped off and Rose followed him. He walked over to a case that contained a lone animal in it. Rose walked up to the case and kissed Treasure on the head as she looked inside it. Inside the case there was a humanoid lizard that was curled up in a ball. She couldn't see the head very well except for a few small horns at the top of its scaled head. The creature had a little tail that was stretched out behind it. It was lying on a bed of straw.

"Is this from Gallifrey as well?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded as he bent down. He spoke but all Rose heard was a combination hissing/growling sound coming from his throat. She frowned, wondering why the TARDIS wasn't translating it. The creature stirred and uncurled itself. It rolled over and Rose could see its head now. The creature had a dragon's head with yellow slit eyes and a long snout with several teeth showing from its mouth. The creature had claws on its scaled humanoid fingers and it got up on its knees and stared quietly at the Doctor.

"What is it?" Rose said to him.

"It's a she and she's a Kar'Koch."

"Oh, okay…why are you so angry then?"

"This isn't a pet, Rose. The Kar'Koch were a free people that lived beneath the surface of Gallifrey. I'm angry because selling her as a pet amounts to slavery. Stay here a moment, I want to have a little chat with Gorsh," he said before he got up and went to find an intercom box.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Rose stared at the Kar'Koch while she lay back down on her side. She faced Rose and blinked. Her forked tongue flicked in and out while Rose gave her a sad look.

"You poor thing. Are you the last of your kind as well?" she said, putting her hand on the case. "The Doctor will help ya."

"This is inexcusable!"

Rose turned her head and saw the Doctor walking back towards her with Gorsh. He was pointing at the Kar'Koch.

"Sir, I only work here. The building is so vast, I have no idea what all's in here," he said. "I didn't know about this thing."

"She's a Kar'Koch and she is a sentient being. Not that things like Treasure aren't sentient but the Kar'Koch had a civilization and this is tantamount to slavery. I want to speak to the owner and get her out of here as soon as possible! Who is the owner?"

"His name is Darius Malfacto."

"Then why is the shop called Benny's Pet Shoppe?" Rose said.

"I think he liked the name Benny and named his shop after it."

"Can I speak with him?" the Doctor said, calming down. "I get that it's not your fault but I want this girl freed. Please can you help me?"

"Let me check, sir. What is your name?"

"I'm called the Doctor."

Gorsh nodded and asked them to wait by the case. The Doctor agreed and he stood by Rose while Gorsh went back to the teleport.

"D'ya think this Darius will let her go?" Rose asked.

"He better or he'll be on my bad side," the Doctor said, turning to the Kar'Koch.

He knelt down and Rose frowned when he spoke to her again in the unintelligible language.

"How come the TARDIS isn't translating?" Rose asked.

"Because she's Gallifreyan and the TARDIS is set so it won't translate any language from Gallifrey. It was set up for my privacy because the Kar'Koch and the Time Lords never really interacted."

"Why not?"

"Because the Kar'Koch were the original inhabitants. They were pushed underground eons ago by the first of my people. They've lived underground ever since and evolved into this form. They used to look more like dragons before their evolution."

"Are they friendly?" Rose said.

"Not to Time Lords. But perhaps I can convince her I'm trying to help."

The Doctor spoke with her in the Kar'Koch language while Rose looked around. Treasure started squirming, trying to get out of her grasp so she set her down on the floor and walked her around with the leash.

"Her name is Sela," the Doctor said to her.

"Will she trust us?"

"Working on it," the Doctor said before he resumed his conversation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Sir?"

Darius Malfacto was sitting in his swivel chair enjoying a large cigar as he looked out a large plate glass window behind his desk. He took a drag on it and held the smoke in his lungs while he turned and faced his executive assistant. She was mousy looking…literally. Zora was a humanoid brown mouse. She was dressed professionaly in a beige pantsuit with a white blouse. She was timid like a mouse but her mother worked for him when he started the shop and after she died, she hired her daughter as a favor to his friend. Her mother had been a loving, gregarious woman while the daughter was timid and aloof. He blew the smoke out of his mouth and waited for her to say something else besides sir.

"Yes?" he said, annoyed, when she didn't speak.

"Sir, one of the sales associates says a man wishes to speak with you."

"Sales rep?" Darius said.

"No, sir."

"Supplier?"

"No. A customer."

Darius smirked and took another drag on his cigar.

"Sir, do you want to see him?" she said as Darius expelled the smoke.

"What is this regarding?" Darius said.

He sighed when Zora gave him a blank look.

"What does the man want?" Darius said, thinking the woman was also a bit of a simpleton.

"He wants you to release a creature to him."

"Has he got credit? I'd be happy to give him this creature if he pays for it," Darius said.

"I'm not sure, sir. I think he wants it for free."

Darius let out a barking laugh and flicked the ash from his cigar into a metal ashtray on his desk.

"So…he wants to be a thief but needs to ask permission first?" he said to her.

"No, Gorsh said that he…"

"Gorsh? The youngster we hired a fortnight ago?"

"Yes, sir. Gorsh said that the man is upset because the species is a sentient being with a civilization. He says that the man said it came from his planet."

"I see and which sentient being is this?" Darius said mockingly.

"The Kar'Koch?" Zora said hesitantly.

"The Kar'Koch? It's from Gallifrey and Galilfrey is destroyed. The only other being capable of a civilization on Gallifrey was…a…"

He trailed off and mouthed Time Lord while Zora watched him.

"Yes, I wish to see this man!" Darius said suddenly. "Now!"

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Yes, I'm sure, you silly girl! Now go and get him before he leaves or have Gorsh do it. Someone, go get him!" Darius roared.

Zora fled from the room and Darius snorted when she slammed the door behind him.

"Time Lord, eh?" he said, looking at his cigar. "I believe I might just add this Time Lord to my breeding farm and make a fortune off of selling his kind in the shop. Ah, providence is smiling on me."

He chuckled and took another drag on his cigar while he waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rose stood by and watched while the Doctor communicated with Sela. She didn't understand what they were saying but she could see a wary look on Sela's face. She also noted the lack of breasts and asked the Doctor if she was a child.

"Yes. She's around nine years old," the Doctor said, looking at her.

"Where's her parents? Were they sold off?"

"No, she mentioned a place where they make babies. Sounds like a breeding area."

"So she might not be the last of her kind then?"

The Doctor spoke to Sela for a few moments before looking at Rose.

"She's not. Her parents are still alive. Or at least they were when she was taken from them."

"So…they keep the parents and force them to make babies they can sell?" Rose said, a sickly feeling coming over her.

"Yes, I think so. That's probably what they do for the other Gallifreyan animals but Sela here is a higher being, not a pet."

"Will she trust you?"

"I think so. I told her that I've never harmed her people, which is the truth. My people spread lies about the Kar'Koch, how dangerous they were, there were horror stories about people being carried off by them but I never believed them. They were persecuted and I know the Time Lords used some captive ones as lab rats when they developed new weapons. The Kar'Koch have every reason to be resentful of the Time Lords but given our situation, I think she's decided to trust me. At least for now. Now…where is Gorsh?"

"Maybe they have to go find the owner," Rose said.

"I'm not leaving here, Rose," the Doctor said. "Not until I talk to the owner. Now granted I could probably get Sela out with the sonic but I'm gonna give the man a chance to defend himself."

"And if he refuses to let her go?"

"Then I get her out by any means necessary."

"But if Sela is here, what about others? This place is so huge…"

"I know," the Doctor said, nodding. "For all we know, they could be trafficking in slaves and using this shop as a front for it. If that's true, it has to be stopped. Come on, Gorsh."

The Doctor stood up and froze when Sela stood up and put her hand against the case. Rose picked up Treasure and walked over to his side. Sela banged on the wall and gave him an imploring look.

"Oh the hell with waiting," the Doctor said, whipping out his sonic. "Rose, keep treasure away from her at first. She might think she's a snack."

Rose nodded and backed up while the Doctor used his sonic to weaken the wall and detached the front panel from the rest. He caught it when it fell out and lowered it to the floor.

"Come out," he said in her language. "You're free. It's okay, she won't hurt you," he added when Sela gave Rose a wary look. "Come out, trust me. I can help you."

Sela slowly came out of the case. Rose smiled warmly when Sela gave her a suspicious look.

"She's another Time Lord?" Sela said in her language.

"No, she's a human from Earth," the Doctor said in her language. "Another planet, far from where Gallifrey used to be."

Sela looked at Rose.

"Hello," Rose said to her.

The Doctor translated that into Sela's language and Sela nodded and waved in return.

"I want to find my parents," Sela said to the Doctor.

"We will but we must talk to the man who owns this place. I don't want the men in charge to put us in prison after we leave."

Rose frowned, wishing she could understand what the Doctor and Sela were saying. She asked what they were talking about and the Doctor was about to reply when he suddenly had a thought. He reached into his trouser pocket and dug deep while Rose rubbed Treasure's chest. He pulled out a small black disc with a button in the center of it and a long wire with an earpiece on the end of it. He pushed the button and it turned red. He said something to Sela and put the disc on her chest and put the earpiece in her ear.

"This is a translator disc. You should be able to understand her and she'll understand you in turn through the earpiece. Say something.

"Hello, Sela, I'm Rose," Rose said.

Sela nodded. She moved her mouth but her voice was muted by the disc and instead she heard a female electronic voice coming from the disc.

"I am honored to meet you, Rose," she said through the disc. "You are not from our world?"

"No, I'm not but the Doctor and I are good friends and I'd like to be friends with you as well."

Sela listened to that and smiled when the translation finished. She walked over to her, touched her chest and extended her arm.

"It's their greeting," the Doctor explained.

Rose imitated the greeting and when she extended her hand to Sela, she took her hand and nuzzled the fingers with her nose.

"And that's a gesture of acceptance," the Doctor said while Sela stepped back.

"If you are a friend of the Time Lord, you are also my friend," Sela said.

Rose was a bit weirded out by the mouth moving out of sync with what was coming out of the disc. It reminded her of badly dubbed films.

"When we get back to the TARDIS, I can ask her to take Sela's language off the restriction and then she won't need the disc anymore," the Doctor said. "Well, it's about time," he added when Gorsh appeared.

Gorsh froze when he saw Sela.

"Sir, that's a violation," he said, pointing to Sela.

The Doctor smirked when Gorsh jumped back the moment Sela hissed at him and barred her teeth. Sela started to attack him but the Doctor laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't, he's not the one responsible for your captivity," he said to her. "And speaking of…" he said to Gorsh, "where is the one responsible for her captivity?"

"Darius will meet with you but you can't have her running loose," he added, pointing to Sela.

He stepped back again when Sela hissed at him but she stayed by the Doctor's side.

"I won't let you lot put her back in that case. Rose can stay with her. I give you my word that neither of them will flee while I speak to the man in charge."

Gorsh looked unsure about that. His eyes kept flicking to Sela while he looked at the Doctor.

"What if Darius sacks me for this?" Gorsh said.

"I'll see he doesn't. I take full responsibility for this," he said while Sela listened to everyone. "She's a higher life form, not a pet, and I won't see her returned to that prison. And by the way, I sincerely hope you lot don't have other higher beings being sold as pets. Because if this place is secretly trafficking people, you'll have me to deal with."

Gorsh swallowed hard when he saw the reined in anger behind the Doctor's eyes.

"Sir, I only work here. I don't know what's all in here. I've only been here for a fortnight."

"I understand. But…are you against trafficking of higher species?"

"Yes, sir."

"Doctor. Please, I don't like being called sir," the Doctor said. "Okay. Sela here is a higher being that came from a fully developed civilization. Does she have a right to be free and not be someone's pet?"

"Yes….Doctor," Gorsh said, catching himself before he could say "sir".

"Fine. As long as you think that way, that's all that matters. I understand this place is vast which is why Rose here thought there might be more than Sela in here. If they are trafficking species, I want it stopped."

"How could you stop it, you're only one man," Gorsh said.

"Oh trust me, he can stop it," Rose said.

"Time Lord, he is one of the slave masters," Sela said to the Doctor as she pointed at Gorsh.

"I didn't know she was here. This isn't my usual area, honestly," Gorsh protested.

"Did this man ever feed you or care for you?" the Doctor said to Sela.

Sela studied him for a moment and shook her head.

"No, but he is slave master, he is dressed like them," Sela said.

"But he didn't know you were here, this place is huge. There are many creatures here and he's only been here for a fortnight. So don't be angry at him, yeah?"

Sela considered that for a moment and Gorsh relaxed when she nodded.

"I don't want to go back," she said, pointing to the case.

"Can she stay with Rose while I talk to the head man?" the Doctor said to Gorsh.

"I suppose she can but I'm still afraid of being sacked."

"But if this place is trafficking species, would you want to work for someone who was doing that?" the Doctor said.

"No, I guess not," Gorsh said. "I'll take you to him. Follow me, everyone."

Rose came up beside Sela. Sela smiled and took her hand and walked with her while Rose followed the Doctor and Gorsh to the teleport platform.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sela was momentarily disoriented when they teleported back to the front of the store. Rose held Treasure close to her body and soothed the puppy while it whimpered. The Doctor noticed Treasure's distress.

"Rose, do me a favor. Go over the road to the TARDIS and put Treasure in her. The TARDIS can make a room for her and care for her but I'd rather have her safe and somewhere where she can be fed and rest and go to the toilet if she needs to. I'll wait here with Sela while you do it."

Rose nodded and hurried towards the front door. She left and looked both ways before hurrying across the road to the TARDIS.

"You'll be safe in here, Treasure," Rose said as she held the puppy with one hand and reached into her shirt for her key. "I have a feeling it's gonna get ugly very soon."

The key was attached to a string that acted like a necklace. She used the key to open the door and went inside.

"TARDIS, the Doctor got a puppy and he wants you to make a room for it and take care of it while we sort out some trouble," Rose said to the TARDIS while she closed the door.

She put the string back around her neck and tucked the key under her shirt. The TARDIS made a room quickly and moved it to the back door. Rose walked towards it when the lights flashed by the back door, telling Rose the TARDIS wanted her to move there. She entered and smiled when she saw a cozy little room. The TARDIS had put thick shag carpeting on the floor for Treasure's paws and given her a little dog bed and dog toys. In the corner was a dog bed with food and water and near the back was a patch of dirt to dig in. Rose kissed Treasure, took the leash off and set her down. Treasure lumbered along while she sniffed her surroundings. Rose watched while she peed on the carpet and the TARDIS instantly cleaned it up. Treasure sniffed the carpet and rounded back, heading for Rose. Rose knelt down and Treasure walked up to her and put her paws on Rose's knee. Rose smiled and stroked her head while Treasure wagged her tail and gave her that earnest expression again.

"I'll be back later, yeah? Me and the Doctor. You'll be safe here, okay?" she said.

She got up and her heart nearly broke when Treasure whimpered and followed her when she started to leave.

"Love, I gotta go, I'll be back soon," Rose said, picking her up.

She smiled when she brought Treasure close to her face and Treasure licked her nose repeatedly. She set her down and asked the TARDIS to keep her in the room while she left. There was a flash and a big bone appeared beside Treasure. Treasure walked over, sniffed it and began to chew on it. Rose watched while she settled down to gnaw on it before she left the room. The moment she left the room, the TARDIS shut the door and took the room away. Rose thanked the TARDIS and rubbed the wall affectionately before she left and returned to the shop.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Ah, there she is. How is Treasure?" the Doctor said.

Rose told him what happened and the Doctor smiled.

"She'll be alright, Rose. The TARDIS will entertain her while we're gone. Now, if you and Sela will wait here, I'll go with Gorsh to see this Darius bloke."

Rose nodded and wished him luck. The Doctor squeezed her hand and walked with Gorsh to the teleport platform. Gorsh called out that he wished to go to Darius's office and the Doctor waved to Rose as the bright light enveloped him and he and Gorsh vanished.

"He goes to talk to slave master?" Sela said to her.

"Yeah. He's gonna set you free, Sela. Don't worry. If anyone can do it, it's the Doctor.'

"Time Lord did not like my people. Made us go underground."

"I know but the Doctor's different. He cares for others. He wants to help."

"But you are not Time Lord?"

"No, I'm a human from Earth."

"Did Time Lord help you?"

"He did. He saved me from dying."

"If he has done this for you, I will put my trust in him too."

"Good," Rose said, putting her hand on Sela's shoulder.

She took her hand away but Sela took it and nuzzled the fingers again. Rose smiled at that and laid her hand on her head.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Sir, the Doctor and Gorsh are here to see you," Zora said, coming into his office.

"Send them in."

Zora nodded and closed the door. Darius finished his cigar and laid it in the ashtray while he waited. Two minutes later, Zora opened the door and Gorsh came in with the Doctor following him. The Doctor wrinkled his nose at the cigar smoke hanging in the air while Darius sized him up.

_This is the last of the Time Lords? This little boffin?_ Darius thought_. Wonder if he'll produce any viable offspring? _

"Darius, I presume?" the Doctor said, coming towards the desk.

"I am…and you are?" he said, not rising or extending his hand when the Doctor held out his hand to shake hands with him.

"I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"What sort of name is that?"

"What sort of name is Darius?"

Darius shrugged.

"My executive assistant said you wanted to speak with me," he said.

"Yes. Are you aware you have a Kor'Koch in your possession?" the Doctor said.

"Yes. And I'm aware that it comes from your planet, Time Lord."

The Doctor nodded.

"Good. Straightforward. Saves time playing rubbish games," he said. "Having said that, the Kor'Koch are a free people. They are a sentient, intelligent species who had a civilization back on Gallifrey. They are not pets so I demand you release Sela and her parents to me and any other sentient species you have in your possession."

"Straighfoward as well, I also like that. Therefore, I will be concise and to the point. The answer is no. You cannot have the Kor'Koch or any other species in my possession."

"You admit you are engaging in trafficking then?" the Doctor said.

"I admit that I am running a business and that thing you call a sentient being is a giant lizard that will fetch me a great price. That is what matters to me."

"Then you've made an enemy of me," the Doctor growled.

"I figured that but unfortunately for you…"

He suddenly pushed a button on his desk. A panel in the front slid open and the Doctor gasped when a dart shot out and hit him in the arm. The Doctor looked at the dart, pulled it out and growled at Darius. He tried to rush him but Darius pushed another button and a force field sprang up around him, encasing him in a prison. The Doctor smacked his hands against the side of the force field while Darius laughed.

"Gorsh, warn Rose. Get her out of here!" the Doctor said as he felt fatigue coming over him.

Gorsh watched in horror while the Doctor dropped to his knees, fighting to keep awake.

"I'm so glad you came, Time Lord," Darius said while the Doctor slumped to the floor. "You and your friend are going to join the others at the breeding farm and you're going to breed more Time Lords for me to sell. As for the lizard, she goes back to her cage."

"You won't…get away…with this," the Doctor said as he felt himself start to black out. "I will stop…"

He trailed off and his head hit the floor as he lost consciousness.

"Sir, what have you done?" Gorsh said, looking at the Doctor in his prison.

"I have protected my business and my investment and as for you, you do what I say or you'll join this Rose and the lizard in captivity. I'm the one in charge here so you better obey me….or else! Now…stay here while I page my security to go and bring the lizard and Rose to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

A sigh escaped Rose's lips while she wandered around the front of the store. There was nothing much to look at except for some warning signs about stealing animals that were mounted on the plaster wall near the door and a few announcements on colored paper about vaccinations being offered at pet clinics outside the shop. She heard a whirring and turned to see a black humanoid cat pushing a large floor polisher while he polished the brown marble floor. Sela saw him and hissed as she backed up towards Rose.

"It's alright, I won't let anyone hurt ya," Rose said, putting her hands on Sela's shoulders.

Rose watched while a portly man walked towards her. He was dressed like the others except his waistcoat had SECURITY across the bottom of it in gold lettering. The man, who resembled a walking Jabba the Hutt, stared at her intently before speaking into a commlink strapped to his wrist. Rose's senses went into overdrive when the man kept staring at her while he spoke softly.

"Sela, I think we should get out of here," she said.

"But Time Lord said to wait," Sela said, turning towards her.

"I know but…I have a feeling something's gone wrong," Rose said when Jabba motioned for another security guard to come towards him. "Come on, we can go to the TARDIS and wait."

Rose took her hand and walked calmly to the door, trying not to panic as more security guards joined Jabba. The security guards started moving towards her quickly while Rose tried to get to the door. Sela looked back at the guards.

"They are coming, Rose," she said.

"I know, Sela, get to the door and get out!"

Rose and Sela ran to the door while Jabba yelled at the guards to get them. She held her free hand out and shoved open the door while she and Sela ran through. She let go of Sela's hand and grabbed the string around her neck while the guards swarmed out the doors and ran after her.

"HALT, THIEF!" Jabba yelled at her as he plodded after her.

For a moment, Rose wondered if it was a misunderstanding and they thought she was trying to steal Sela but her instincts told her that something happened to the Doctor and they were after her because of him. She reached the TARDIS and fumbled with the key in the lock, glancing over her shoulder as the guards raced after her.

Then suddenly, Sela stepped behind her and fire shot from her mouth like a flamethrower. The guards yelled and stopped in their tracks while Sela inhaled and blew more fire from her mouth. Rose got the door open and went inside. She yelled for Sela to get inside and Sela kept on spraying fire from her mouth until she was inside. Rose slammed the door and locked it. She breathed a sigh of relief while the men pounded on the door and ordered her to open it.

"Will they get inside?" Sela asked, looking at the door.

"I don't think so. The Doctor said nothing can get through the TARDIS door," Rose said. "But we can't stay in here, not with the Doctor in danger. We need a plan."

The pounding stopped and Rose snorted.

"Not so tough compared to the TARDIS, eh?" Rose muttered as she walked to the console.

Sela followed her, gazing around her in awe at the interior. Rose looked at the translator disc and looked up at the TARDIS.

"I know I'm not the Doctor but could you make it so I can understand Sela without the translator disc thing? It's annoying listening to the electronic voice and seeing her mouth out of sync with the words."

The TARDIS grunted an affirmative and Rose leaned over and took off the translator disc.

"Can you understand me?" she said after taking the earpiece out of her ear.

Sela nodded and smiled.

"I can," she said.

Rose brightened. Instead of an electronic voice, she heard Sela's own voice. It was a slightly gruff voice but still feminine and now her mouth matched her words. Rose thanked the TARDIS before laying the disc on the console. Her eyes turned towards the door and she got a sinking feeling when she realized she'd have to go back out sometime to get the Doctor.

"Sela, I have to go out there and find the Doctor. I have a feeling he's been trapped inside the shop," Rose said, kneeling down. "But you stay in here, you'll be safe here."

"You will get captured," Sela said.

"Probably. But we can't leave without the Doctor and…"

She gasped when the room suddenly tilted. Sela let out a tiny snarl of surprise when they fell to the floor and slid to the door. It took a moment for the TARDIS to stabilize but by that time Rose and Sela had slid down the ramp to the front door. Rose felt a slight vibration and her heart sank.

"I think those security guards picked up the TARDIS and they're carrying it inside," she said to Sela as they got to their feet. "But I still don't think they can get inside it. They might use it to blackmail the Doctor into surrendering or something like that."

"Are you still going outside?" Sela asked.

"Dunno. I might. I still have a feeling the Doctor has been captured. I'll wait and see if I can hear them though," Rose said. "but no matter what happens, you stay in here and don't go outside. You got that?"

Sela nodded and took Rose's fingers and nuzzled them. Rose smiled and kissed the tip of her snout.

"What was that?" she asked.

"It's called a kiss. It's how humans show affection," Rose said.

Sela tried it and Rose grinned when all she could do was press her snout against her cheek. She giggled at that and Rose laughed. Rose took her clawed hand and very carefully nuzzled it. Sela nodded her approval and took Rose's hand while they waited at the door for the Doctor's voice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sir?" Zora said, opening Darius's office door.

Darius was standing by the force field, gloating over the body of the unconscious Doctor while Gorsh stood by the desk.

"Yes?" Darius said, tearing his eyes away from the Time Lord.

"Sir, the security guards tried to capture the girl and the lizard. They ran into some sort of blue box and the guards couldn't get in so they brought it into the building. It's by the front door now. What should we do with it?"

"Have them transmat it here to my office. I have a feeling I know what it is," Darius said.

"Yes, sir," Zora said before closing the door.

"What is it?" Gorsh said to Darius.

"If I'm right, it's his TARDIS," Darius said, pointing to the Doctor.

He sighed when Gorsh gave him a blank look.

"Gods, don't they teach galactic history in schools anymore? The Time Lords were time travelers and the TARDIS was their time machine.'

"Time machine? He's a time traveler?" Gorsh said.

"I believe I just said that," Darius said distastefully. "Are you sure you graduated from school at all?"

"Yes, sir,"Gorsh said tersely, resisting the urge to hit him.

There was a flash and the TARDIS appeared by the door.

"That…is his time machine?" Gorsh said, walking over to it.

"I believe so. However, why don't we get the truth straight from the namok's mouth?" he said.

He turned off the force field and reached into bottom of his desk drawer. He brought out thick restraints made of black iron and clamed them around the Doctor's ankles. He then ordered Gorsh to put the Doctor's arms behind his back. Gorsh hesitated and Darius stomped over to him.

"Don't make me use a second set on you, boy! Do as I say!" he snarled in his face.

Gorsh hated himself as he walked over to the Doctor. He didn't want to do this to the Doctor since he seemed like a nice man but he was terrified of Darius so he did what he wanted and walked over to the Doctor. He helped Darius sit him up and he put his arms behind his back and Darius clamped the wrists together with the restraints. Once the Doctor was immobilized, Darius walked back to his desk and opened the top drawer, pulling out a small vial of smelling salts.

"Now, let's see if we can get him to talk," Darius said, closing the drawer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Doctor gasped and his eyes snapped open when he got a whiff of the smelling salts under his nose. He was on his knees in the middle of Darius and Gorsh. He looked at Darius and then he looked at Gorsh and Gorsh gulped when he saw the angry look on his face.

"I'm…sorry," Gorsh said timidly to him.

The Doctor snorted at that and looked around the room. His eyes settled on the TARDIS and he snapped his head back around while Darius chuckled.

"Is this your TARDIS, Time Lord?" he said to him.

The Doctor clenched his jaw and said nothing. Darius walked around the desk and plopped down. He let up a cigar and inhaled deeply before exhaling a blue white puff of smoke.

"You belong to me," Darius said to him. "So you might as well talk."

"I belong to no one except myself," the Doctor said.

"What about the female. Rose?"

He chuckled when the Doctor glowered at him and tried to free his arms.

"Does she belong to you…or you to her?" he said before taking another drag on the cigar.

"I belong to no one," the Doctor said.

"Well, Time Lord…you belong to me now. Especially since I don't see you breaking through those bonds of yours to get at me. Now…what did you say your name was?"

"I'm called the Doctor."

Darius rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"That sounds familiar. Hold on a moment."

He reached down into his drawer while the Doctor fixed his gaze on Gorsh. He raised his eyebrow and flicked his eyes down to the restraints on his ankles. He gave Gorsh a pointed look while Gorsh gulped and looked nervously at his employer.

"Don't expect the boy to help you," Darius said as he pulled a laptop out of his drawer. "He's far too afraid of me to defy me."

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor growled at Darius while he turned on his laptop and waited.

Darius grinned as he puffed on his cigar.

"Why? Is she special to you?" he said, taking his cigar out of his mouth and flicking the ash off in the ashtray. "Is she a Time Lady?"

"No, she's human. I am the last of my kind."

"Sad. I thought perhaps I could breed the two of you," Darius said as he searched for information on the Doctor. "Maybe I still can. Have to breed you with someone if you're the last. Ah, here you are…my…my…"

Darius fell silent and smoked his cigar while he read information on the Doctor.

"I thought I remembered the name from reading about you in school long ago. You're THE Doctor," he said in awe.

"Who is he?" Gorsh said.

Darius shot him a peeved look.

"Please forgive the child; he's far too young to remember the Time War. Hell, I was just a babe when it ended so you'll forgive me as well. I had no idea I had a celebrity in my midst."

"Hurray! You found me! Now let me go and maybe I'll give you an autograph," the Doctor said dryly.

"What's the Time War. Who is he?" Gorsh said.

Darius sighed angrily.

"This is the Time Lord who made it his business to travel time and space and right wrongs all over he universe. Which now explains his need to defend some grotty little lizard."

"I am not to be trifled with," the Doctor growled.

"I expect not, Doctor. But I still keep waiting for you to break out of your restraints and you're still kneeling there so if you're so great, why haven't you freed yourself?"

"Keep waiting and you'll get your answer in time."

Darius snorted as he took a final drag on his cigar and crushed it out in the ashtray. He leaned back in his chair and expelled the smoke from his nostrils.

"Is Rose your mate?" he finally asked.

"None of your business. However, if you have her…"

Darius pointed to the TARDIS.

"I'm told she and the lizard child are in there," he said.

"Good. Then you can't get at them," the Doctor said.

Darius chuckled.

"Can she hear me in there?" Darius said, gesturing to the TARDIS.

"If she's at the front door, yes," the Doctor said.

Darius rose from the desk and walked over to it.

"Rose, if you're listening. The Doctor is in here and he's under my control. I order you to surrender yourself and come out here or I'll order my staff to torture the Doctor with electric shocks. If you care about him, come out here now. I don't care about the lizard, she can go free since I have more but you will surrender or the Doctor suffers."

"Don't do it, Rose! Stay in there with Sela. Don't come out!" the Doctor yelled.

"Five minutes, Rose, make your decision!"

Darius walked back to the desk, sat down and glanced at his clock, noting the time.

"Five minutes," he said to the Doctor as the Doctor glowered at him.

"Rose, don't come out! That's an order!" the Doctor yelled at the TARDIS.

"If you don't come out, I will have the Doctor shipped to my breeding farm and you'll never see him again," Darius yelled. "He'll be mated with every creature under the sun just so I can see what happens when I cross a Time Lord with something else. He'll live a life as a stallion mating with a hundred thousand brood mares so I can have exotic one of a kind animals for my shop. You care about him and his fate, show yourself!"

"If I show myself, will you let him go?" Rose yelled through the door.

"Rose, don't you dare come out!" the Doctor yelled.

"No, I won't let him go. I have him, you and the TARDIS so you don't have any room to negotiate. All you can do is surrender because I'll have the TARDIS shipped back to my farm and put guards on it night and day. You might be able to live forever in the TARDIS but would you really want to? You're as much a prisoner as he is; you just haven't been officially caught so you might as well make it official."

XOXOXOXOX

Rose hit the door in frustration. She was torn between obeying the Doctor and saving him. She didn't want to get captured but what Darius said was all too true. She was a prisoner inside the TARDIS now and she could stay inside her forever but then she would never see the sun again. Worse, she'd never see the Doctor and he'd be doomed to life as a breeding partner to other species. She looked at Sela and laid her hand on her head.

"I don't know what to do," she said sadly. "I don't want to go out and get caught but if I don't the Doctor will be tortured."

"Rose will help Doctor?" Sela said.

"I want to help him but not while I'm trapped in a cage. But I can't stay in here forever. He'll make sure the door is watched and the moment I come out I'll be grabbed. Damn that bastard."

"Two minutes, Rose!" Darius called out.

"Sela, you need to stay in here. No matter what, don't come out, yeah?" Rose said.

"But, Rose, I listened too and I heard him say he didn't want me anymore. Can I wait here and help you later?" Sela said.

Rose thought that over.

"If I give myself up and he's satisfied with that…" she thought. "But I'm sure he'd have guards watching the TARDIS even if I do give up….but you breathe fire…"

Rose got an idea and quickly discussed it with Sela.

"One minute, Rose!" Darius called out.

"Do you understand what to do?" Rose asked.

Sela nodded and Rose took her hand and nuzzled it. Sela pressed her snout against Rose's cheek and she kissed her snout in return. Then she took a deep breath and stood up.

"Sorry, Doctor," she murmured as she headed for the door. "Please forgive me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

The Doctor groaned when the door opened enough for Rose to step out. Darius snorted when she quickly slammed it shut the moment she was out. She tried to avoid the Doctor's eyes because she could see how angry he was. She knew he was furious at her defiance of his orders but she thought she could do to help outside the TARDIS. Rose glanced at Gorsh and glared at him while he backed away into the shadows.

"So, you're the…friend…ally…lover of the Time Lord?" Darius said in a probing way while Rose turned her attention towards him.

"I'm Rose Tyler and that's all ya need to know about me," she said.

Darius barked out a laugh.

"Great gods, is this love affair of yours forbidden or something?" he said to his captives. "Is there laws against your mating with one another? Why so shy about revealing the nature of your relationship?"

"Because it's none of your bleedin' business, that's why!" Rose snapped at him.

"So you don't care for him? I can do this then?" Darius said.

Rose gasped when he pushed a button on his desk and the restraints sent electric shocks into the Doctor's body.

"No! Stop!" Rose said, running to him while the Doctor gritted his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut and tried to endure the pain wracking his body.

"But I thought you didn't care," Darius said amused as he pressed the button again.

The Doctor gasped as the pain stopped and relief came to him. Rose knelt down and glared at Darius while she touched his arm. Darius pressed his intercom button and told security to enter and immobilize the captives. While he was doing that, Rose leaned in close to the Doctor's ear.

"Please forgive me, Doctor," she whispered to him. "I know you said not to come out but Sela and I have a plan."

The Doctor lowered his eyes. A long sigh escaped from his nostrils.

"I didn't want you in the thick of this," he muttered softly. "You shoulda stayed in the TARDIS. Now we're both in danger."

"I'll face the danger with you," Rose murmured as she touched his arm again.

The Doctor was about to say something else when the door slid open and the security guards came into the room. Rose looked over her shoulder and glowered at Jabba when he came up to her and leaned down.

"Thought you escaped me, eh?" he sneered at her.

"Leave her alone if you know what's good for ya!" the Doctor snarled at him.

Rose yelled when Darius hit the button and the shocks started anew for the Doctor. Rose screamed when Jabba grabbed her hair and used it to pull her away from the Doctor. He let go and guards fell on her with restraints, immobilizing her before she could get away. Once she was restrained, Darius hit the button and the Doctor gasped for breath while he teetered over onto his side. Darius got up and came around the desk. He walked over to the Doctor's side and studied him while the Doctor fought to get over the pain that was slowly leaving his body. He walked back to his desk, opened a drawer and brought out a black gun-like object. He reached into the desk, took out a vial of purple liquid and fitted it onto the back of the gun. He walked back to the Doctor and ordered Jabba to hold his head down when the Doctor noticed him and fought to get away. The Doctor gritted his teeth while Jabba shoved his head down and restrained him. Darius calmly put the nozzle of the gun against his jugular vein. He pulled the trigger and there was a slight hiss as some of the liquid was shot into the vein.

"What will you do to us?" the Doctor said as Jabba let go of him and Darius walked over to Rose.

"You will be taken to my breeding farm and you and your mate will be taken to the lab to determine breeding compatibility," Darius said while the guards held Rose down.

"No, let her go. I'll go willingly if you let her and my TARDIS go," the Doctor said, trying to get up.

Darius ignored him and Rose yelled a curse at him while he shot more of the liquid into her jugular vein. By now, the liquid was beginning to have an effect on the Doctor and he blinked his eyes, trying to fight the effects while he struggled to help Rose. He grunted when Jabba slammed his boot down on the side of his head.

"Sorry, lovey, you're not going anywhere," Jabba taunted him.

"Doctor, I'm sorry," Rose said when she noticed the Doctor was starting to lose consciousness.

"Rose…" the Doctor murmured before he finally blacked out.

Jabba took his boot off his head when he noticed he was unconscious. Darius snickered and ordered the guards to take him away. Rose felt the effects of the drug coming over her but she turned her gaze towards Gorsh.

"Help us," she said to him.

"There is no help for you, Miss Tyler," Darius said while Gorsh shot her an apologetic look. "He is under my control, just as you and the Doctor are."

"You won't get away with this," Rose murmured, fighting to stay awake.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard that before…from many species, I might add. And as for the TARDIS and the lizard girl…they're mine as well. So if that lizard knows what's good for her, she'll stay in there forever more. And now, my dear, good night," he said when Rose closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

Darius looked at Gorsh and chuckled when he noticed his employee was glaring silently at him.

"Spineless fool," Darius said, walking back over to his desk. "But then again, that's why I hired you. I want people who won't defy me."

"You can't do this," Gorsh said. "Rose is innocent and so is the Doctor. You can't force them to breed."

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!" Darius barked at him. "Rose might not be the last of her kind but the Doctor is and I consider it my duty to preserve his species before it becomes extinct. I have a feeling they are lovers and they were probably going to breed at some point so I'm just helping them out. Why are you so concerned? You barely know them."

"They made an impression on me," Gorsh said.

"Really? In what way? Do you fancy this one then?" he said, gesturing to Rose as he sat down behind his desk. "Want a go at her?"

"No, I want you to respect her and the Doctor's right to be free and the lizard child as well."

"Mm. Well, I'm in charge and I'm afraid I don't care about their right to be free. And if you know what's good for you, you'll do what I say or you and Rose will be bonking each other and making babies for the shop. Is that clear?"

"Very clear," Gorsh said.

"Lovely," Darius said, reaching for another cigar.

Gorsh looked at Rose and silently vowed to find a way to help her, the Doctor and Sela before something bad happened to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sela stood by the door, listening intently. She'd heard what was going on outside and she had to force herself to stay still, even though she wanted to rush out and help her friends. She heard the bad man mention they were taking the magic box back to the breeding farm with Rose and the Doctor and she made the decision to stay with it so she could find her parents. But when she didn't hear anything, she couldn't resist a peek. She unlocked the door and very slowly opened the door, taking care to open it just enough to peek out in case someone was around who wanted to barge into it. She saw Gorsh leaning on the desk and she growled softly in her throat. She opened the door a bit more but there was no one else in the room. She growled loudly and Gorsh looked her way.

"You a bad man, you hurt Rose and Doctor," she said, through the crack in the door.

"I…I'm sorry but I couldn't do anything to help them," Gorsh said, walking towards the TARDIS door.

"The bad people will hurt them cause of you," Sela said.

She growled at Gorsh when he tried to come to the door and Gorsh backed up a bit.

"Look. I want to help them but we can't do it out in the open. We have to be sneaky because Darius is a clever man. Let me inside and I can help you rescue them."

"You bad man," Sela said through the crack.

"What's your name?" Gorsh said, kneeling down beside the door.

Sela hesitated a moment before telling him his name.

"Sela, I'm Gorsh. I like the Doctor and Rose and I want to help. Please trust me. If I get inside the TARDIS with you, we can travel to the breeding farm and work out a way to sneak out and help them."

"Rose has plan. She told me," Sela said.

"Then let me help. Please, I want to help them," Gorsh plead.

Sela stared at him silently for a moment while she thought about his request. She figured if he betrayed her, she could incinerate him with her fire. Hesitantly, she opened the door.

"You help but if you lie, I kill you," she said, glaring at him. "I have fire breath and I can use it."

"I understand," Gorsh said, getting up.

He froze when Sela growled a bit in her throat as a warning to him and then she opened the door and let him inside. Gorsh's jaw dropped as he looked around the interior.

"Gods, this is incredible," Gorsh said while Sela shut the door and locked it. "No wonder Darius is so keen to keep the Doctor. The man must be incredibly powerful."

"Doctor is friend. I like him," Sela said.

"I do too, Sela," Gorsh said. "That's why I want to help. But I couldn't do it in front of Darius; he'd kill me without a second thought. In here though, we can be transported to the breeding farm. Darius thinks I'm a coward. He probably would think I ran off and hid or something. I'm hoping he doesn't think I was brave enough to come in here. So tell me Rose's plan, Sela, and we can work out a way to work together to save them."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Darius smirked when the guards loaded the unconscious captives in a back of a black lorry. They were still restrained hand and foot but Darius ordered an additional collar to be put on their necks. The guards snapped heavy metal collars around their necks before going to retrieve the TARDIS. Darius climbed up into the back and pushed on a glo light affixed to the side. The light gave out a dim radiance, just enough to illuminate the Doctor and Rose. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a small vial of smelling salts and held it under the captive's noses. Rose gasped and her eyes snapped open while Darius woke up the Doctor. The Doctor woke up and raised his head while Darius straightened up and sneered at him.

"You're making a big mistake doing this," the Doctor said. "You don't want me as your enemy."

Darius snorted.

"A pipsqueak like you is no more a threat to me than a tiny insect," he said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I wouldn't count on it," Rose said, looking over her shoulder at him.

Darius studied her while the Doctor watched him warily.

"You are not afraid?" he finally said to her.

"No. I've been in worse situations than this," Rose said. "You're a just a big, blubbery arsehole who runs a little pet shop."

Darius snickered at that.

"Well, this big, blubbery arsehole owns you now so if I were you, I'd curb the tongue before I mate you with a bezooba. Now…before you say anything else, a word about your collars. They are programmed to give you a severe shock if you come within a foot of each other or your TARDIS once it's brought on board so if I were you, I'd stay on opposite sides of the lorry. The TARDIS will have special discs on the front door that will shock you if you try to approach it. Ah…" Darius added when he saw his guards bringing the TARDIS out of the shop. "Well, this big, blubbery arsehole has to get out of here so they can load the time machine. Have fun."

He jumped off the back of the lorry and indicated to the guards to load the TARDIS into the back of it. The Doctor and Rose watched while they turned it upright and guided it into the lorry.

"So close and yet so far, eh?" Darius said, looking around the TARDIS once they loaded it into the lorry. "Oh and there will be a guard in the back in case the lizard thing comes out and tries to help you. Rocco, do guard duty in the back."

"Yes, sir," Rocco said, climbing up into the back.

Rocco was in his late fifties, grizzled and battle scarred with a buzz cut and a chiseled face. He looked like he'd been in the military and acted like it too. He towered over the Doctor and Rose who were lying immobile on their sides. He sneered at them and the Doctor narrowed his eyes when he eyed Rose's breasts with undisguised lust. Rose rolled her eyes and turned her head back towards the Doctor. The Doctor gave him a smug look when Rocca glared at her. Rocca glanced at the Doctor and snorted.

"Fuck her all ya like, mate. She's probably got a million space diseases anyway," Rocco said.

Rose grunted when he kicked her in the back as he moved to the back of the lorry. Rocco snickered at the pissed off look on the Doctor's face and he blew him a kiss while he lay there and glowered at him.

The back door was lowered and secured and now the only light came from the glo lights. Rocco studied Rose for a moment and then he stepped up and kicked the top of the head.

"If you don't stop, I'll find a way to get free and use your head for a football!" the Doctor growled at him.

He gritted his teeth when Rocco walked up and pointed cupped her right breast. He tightened his hold when Rose tried to roll away from him. She gasped when Rocco seized her shoulders and dragged her to the Doctor. He laughed when both Rose and the Doctor convulsed from the electric shocks going through their bodies. Rocco pulled Rose away and both of them gasped as the pain subsided.

"That's fun. I might do that again just to relieve the boredom," Rocco said as he let go of Rose.

While he was doing that, Sela and Gorsh were peeking through the slightly opened front door. Sela growled low in her throat and was about to go out when Gorsh put his hand on her arm and shook his head.

"Not yet," he whispered to her. "Wait till we get there and the guard isn't right there."

Sela sighed; frustrated that her friends were being hurt and they weren't helping. She did see the wisdom in Gorsh's words so with reluctance she shut the door and locked it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"And here we are, kiddies!" Rocco said when the lorry stopped and shut down after two hours. "You're at the breeding farm now."

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor said when Rocco kicked Rose's head.

"Leave her alone!" Rocco mocked him with a high-pitched girly voice. "Little wimp. Why anyone would want to breed you with something is beyond me. You're the biggest git I've ever seen in my life! And you…"

Rose gasped when he fell to his knees, grabbed her right breast and planted a forceful kiss on her cheek.

"Would you like to breed with me when you're done with him?" he cooed in her ear. "I'd make a better bed partner than the wanker over there."

"Piss off!" Rose yelled.

The Doctor fought against the restraints when Rocco clamped his teeth on her earlobe. She screamed when he bit hard and gasped when Rocco slapped her face.

"Fucking bitch! You need to learn your place, you fucking whore!" he growled at her.

"Piss off and die!" Rose screamed at him.

"Rose, shut up!" the Doctor yelled at her when Rocco slapped her two more times. "Don't provoke him!"

"Yes, don't provoke me!" Rocco taunted, pinching Rose's nipple while she gritted her teeth in pain. "Listen to the man…which is what a woman's supposed to do. Listen and obey the men!"

Rose fought back to urge to say something, knowing it would bring her more pain. Rocco snickered at her silence and spat in her face before getting back up. Rose stiffened when she saw him walk around her and raise his boot to kick her face but the door was raised up and she breathed a sigh of relief when Rocco turned his attention to the guards at the front. He walked up to the TARDIS and Rose and the Doctor watched while three other guards climbed up into the back of the lorry and helped Rocco turn it on her side and pass it to five other guards standing outside the lorry. Once they got it outside and on the ground, Rocco climbed back up into the lorry with Jabba. Rocco grabbed Rose while Jabba picked up the Doctor. Rocco went first and jumped out of the lorry with Rose in his arms. Rose looked around. There were several rectangular concrete buildings that had no windows, only a set of double glass doors. But beyond the buildings stretched Perspex boxes, hundreds and hundreds of them, holding hundreds of species. Other lorries were parked near some of the boxes and she saw one in the distance driving away from the farm. Rocco took Rose to the nearest building while Jabba followed with the Doctor in his arms. Rocco leaned his body against a metal plate by the door and the doors slid open. He walked through and Rose smelled disinfectant in the air. The corridor was stark white with a linoleum floor. It reminded Rose of a hospital. The only sound beside the clicking of Rocco's boots on the floor was musak playing overhead from a speaker mounted in the ceiling. The tune was unidentifiable to Rose but it reminded her of stuff she'd heard inside lifts.

Rocco walked along several corridors until they came to a nurse's station. A lady dressed as a nurse sat at a desk, filling out paperwork. She was prim looking, in her twenties yet she had white hair that was pulled back in a bun. Her lips pursed when she saw Rose in Rocco's arms and she looked at the Doctor.

"New arrivals?" she said to Rocco.

"Yeah. They need to be examined," Rocco said.

The nurse sighed and picked up a clipboard near her elbow. She studied it for a moment.

"Take them to lab 13 then," she said, making a notation on a list of labs. "Names?"

"What's your name, duckie?" Rocco said to Rose.

"Rose Tyler," Rose said, ignoring Rocco's leer.

The nurse wrote it down and looked at the Doctor.

"Name, love?" she said to the Doctor.

"We're sentient beings. You're okay with all this?" the Doctor said in disbelief. "We're being kidnapped and being forced to breed against our will and you're asking our names?"

"I only work here, love. Name?" the nurse said.

"The Doctor," the Doctor growled at her.

"Doctor who?" the nurse said, glancing at him.

"Doctor I'm Going To Report You To The Shadow Proclamation For Aiding And Abetting Slave Traffickers Once I Get Free. That's my name so remember it well," the Doctor snarled at her.

Rocco snickered.

"Just write Doctor, lovey," he said to the nurse.

"Lab 13 then," the nurse said, writing it down.

The Doctor watched the nurse as Jabba went past her. He shook his head when he noticed she could possibly care less about them as she went back to her paperwork. The Doctor looked at Jabba who smirked at him and chuckled.

"Won't find much help here, I'm afraid," he said to the Doctor.

Some of the doorways in the corridors had plaques with numbers written on them. While they walked past them, the Doctor could see laboratories in most of them. A few of them were occupied by aliens who were strapped to lab tables. The Doctor's blood boiled at that. They stopped at one doorway. Beside the doorway was a plaque with 13 written on it. Rocco went inside with Rose and Jabba followed. Once inside, Jabba laid the Doctor on an examination table while Rocco laid Rose on one beside it. To the Doctor's horror, Rocco grabbed a scalpel from the counter behind him and began cutting Rose's clothes off his body. Once he was finished and she had nothing but the restraints on her body, he tossed the scalpel to Jabba and Jabba cut the clothes off the Doctor. Rose shivered under the air conditioning unit which aroused Rocco. The Doctor feared he might rape Rose right there and then but suddenly a man came into the room. He was a young alien, white skin with black leopard-like spots and a black Mohawk that ran down the back of his neck into his lab coat. He had human like fingers but his fingernails were like talons. He was carrying a clipboard with him and he glanced at a piece of paper on it.

"Rose Tyler?" he said to Rose as Rocco stepped back.

"Yeah," Rose said.

"I am Doctor Arjunk. I'm going to examine you and…Doctor," he said with a frown while he read the second name. "Gentlemen, that'll be all. I'll take it from here."

Rocco looked disappointed at the thought of leaving Rose but he and Jabba did what was asked of them. Arjunk snorted when they left the room.

"Brutes. Never did like them," he said, laying the clipboard down on the counter. "Now…let's be honest here. I am against this, especially since I know you and Doctor are more than mere animals. I was recruited by Darius and ended up "voluntarily" working here, shall we say. We're out in the middle of nowhere with guards and security systems all around us. Believe me, I've looked."

"So you're a prisoner as well," the Doctor said.

"Yes…I'm sorry, your name is Doctor?"

"The Doctor, yes, that's my name."

"Okay. Just making sure. I don't like being here. I don't like working here but until I can…"

He mouthed "escape" to them.

"I have to do what I was hired for. But…I have a good bedside manner, I do try to treat others with respect and I'd like you to trust me. Okay, Rose?"

Rose nodded, happy that he wouldn't be cruel to her.

"Now, I'm going to release you from the restraints. I do prefer not to tie you down but if you do try to knock me out and escape, please be warned that they are watching you and they'll capture you within seconds and torture you. Fair warning?"

Rose nodded. He undid the restraints around her wrists, ankles and neck and Rose glanced at the Doctor before making the decision to stay put. Arjunk checked her neck, wrists and ankles and growled in his throat when he noticed they were badly bruised.

"Shocked you?" he asked Rose.

"Yes, they did."

"Arseholes," Arjunk muttered while he turned to the counter.

Rose massaged her wrists, watching while Arjunk rummaged around in a cabinet over the counter. She hesitated a moment and then sat up to massage her ankles. Arjunk selected a small white container, turned and saw what what she was doing.

"This will help with the bruising. It's an aloe mixture," he said, giving it to her. "Rub it in thoroughly while I see to your friend"

Rose unscrewed the lid and put her hands into the thick white cream. She rubbed it on her bruises while Arjunk undid the Doctor's restraints.

"When she's finished, you do the same," he said, pointing to the cream. "Now, I need some information from you…plus a body scan."

The Doctor sat up and watched while Arjunk walked over to the counter and rummaged through a drawer underneath it. He pulled out a couple of sheets of paper and affixed them to the clipboard. He then grabbed a pen and shut the drawer.

"So…Rose…Tyler," he muttered as he wrote on the first sheet. "Species?"

"Human," Rose said, rubbing some of the cream onto her right wrist.

"Age?"

"20."

"Planet of origin?"

"Earth."

"Really? I've been there on holiday."

"Yeah? Where?" Rose said.

"Um…Switzland? Something like that."

"Switzerland," Rose said.

"Yes, that's it. Nice land. Lots of snow. I had to use a holodisguise as course. As you can see I'm not exactly human."

Rose liked Arjunk. He was kind and thoughtful. He apologized profusely when he finally noticed her shivering and gave her and the Doctor lab coats to wear.

"Sorry about your clothes," he said, pointing to the shredded outfits on the floor beside the tables. "Like I said, brutes."

While the Doctor administered the cream to his bruises, he continued with the questions, asking about Rose's health and whether she'd ever been pregnant before and general questions about her body. Rose found herself being put at ease, almost as if she was in the doctor's office speaking with her own doctor. Once he was finished, he put the clipboard down and rummaged around in the drawer.

"Arjunk, how many species are here?" the Doctor said while he pulled out a small metal scanner.

"Hundreds, I don't know the exact number. But I've examined many different kinds. But…not a human. You're the first, Rose," he said, grabbing the scanner and turning towards her.

He ran the scanner down the body and noted the results on a different piece of paper. He then drew some blood from her arm and tested her reflexes.

"You seem to be in good health, Rose," Arjunk said after running the blood through a scanner on the other side of the room and noting the results. "You do have a genetic predisposition to breast cancer so I'd be aware of that."

"My great grandmother died of breast cancer," Rose said.

Arjunk nodded.

"Other than that, I see nothing wrong with you. Now given the fact I'm testing you to determine if you can breed or not…you might not be too happy that you are in perfect health but I'm telling you what my findings are."

Rose thanked him and he moved on to the Doctor after grabbing two more pieces of paper. The Doctor answered his questions and Arjunk paused when he gave his species as Time Lord.

"Thought they were extinct," he said to the Doctor.

"I'm the last," the Doctor said.

"I can see why Darius wanted you then," Arjunk said dryly.

He continued with the questions and then performed the same tests on him that he did on Rose.

"Well…you are also in good health but my scanners were a bit confused by your regenerative capabilities. The gene that controls that was registered as defective and came up as a warning sign."

"Well, I am a bit defective," the Doctor quipped while Rose giggled.

"One question though. If you're the last of your kind, why are you here?" Arjunk said. "Shouldn't you be on display in the pet shop?"

"I believe he wants us to breed," the Doctor said, gesturing to Rose.

"What?" Arjunk said before his mouth dropped open.

He pulled out a communicator while the Doctor and Rose watched him.

"Yes, could you get Darius to come to Lab 13? I want a word with him about his latest captives," Arjunk said into it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"What's wrong?" Rose asked Arjunk.

"I need to confront my employer about this supposed breeding plan of his. Because I believe it's doomed to failure," Arjunk said to her.

Rose was about to ask for an explanation when Darius came into the room. He froze when he noticed the Doctor and Rose were unrestrained.

"Um, shouldn't they be tied down?" he said, pointing to them.

"No, they shouldn't. I don't believe in restraints. I find I get better results from my patients when they're not wriggling around, yelling and screaming for mercy. As you can see, they're not running away so leave them be," Arjunk said.

"So why am I here?" Darius said, folding his arms over his chest.

"What were you planning to do with him?" Arjunk said, pointing to the Doctor.

"What's it to you?" Darius said. "Your job is to make sure they're healthy."

"And they are. However, there are a few genetic anomalies I found in their bodies and I want to know if you plan to mate these two," Arjunk said.

"The thought crossed my mind," Darius said, bored.

"I'd recommend you don't."

"And the reason being…"

"Do you know anything about these two particular species, Darius?"

Darius sighed and leaned against the doorframe.

"Let's pretend I don't and enlighten me," he said.

"Rose is a human. Humans are extremely fragile creatures, especially when it comes to reproduction," Arjunk said, gesturing to her.

"I am?" Rose said to the Doctor.

"You are, my dear. That is why your species is prone to disease as well as miscarriages and stillbirths."

"Oh," Rose said, "okay then."

"Now, these two species share a similar body type," Arjunk said. "Now when I took alien anatomy classes, it was theorized that humans were a lesser subspecies of Time Lord that branched off from their genetic family tree eons ago."

Rose was taken aback by that. She glanced at the Doctor and noticed he was listening in an interested silence to Arjunk.

"But there are several differences between the two species. And there is one highly critical difference among those and that is his regeneration gene," Arjunk said, pointing to the Doctor. "It registered as an aberration on my scanner and I believe that's because his is the only known species that has this gene. Humans and Time Lords share about an 80 percent similarity to each other but it's not enough. These two species cannot mate."

"And why not?" Darius said.

"Because…sir…the regeneration gene is not compatible with any of her genes and it'll become a defective gene in any offspring they have. This means that their offspring could be born deformed but most likely there would be miscarriage or stillbirth. And because humans are delicate, Rose could not only have complications during the pregnancy but it could make her sick or even kill her. These two cannot mate, full stop! Besides that, this is the last of his kind, he's an endangered species. If the Shadow Proclamation find out you're keeping an endangered species without a license and mating him…"

"I'll take care of that," Darius said, waving his hand dismissively. "So what do you recommend I do then?"

"I'd let them go."

"Nope. I mean about mating them," Darius said.

"Did you just hear anything he said," the Doctor said to Darius. "He just got done saying Rose and I can't mate."

"There are ways around that. I can do gene splicing," Darius retorted. "Isn't that right?" he said, giving Arjunk a pointed look.

"Perhaps," Arjunk said reluctantly. "But the regeneration gene isn't the only incompatible gene in his body. That's just the major one and the one that'll do the most damage to Rose or her children. Any gene splicing would have to be a major undertaking and then the child might be born with limited intelligence or motor skills."

"That won't matter if it's a pet," Darius said.

The Doctor couldn't stand it any more. He hopped up from the table and ran to him.

"Look, you stupid fool," he growled in his face. "You seem to think playing God with us is going to be fun but I have other ideas and I can assure you if you try to mate us, you'll be the one put under the gene splicer. Got that?"

"See why restraints are necessary?" Darius said to Arjunk as he pointed to the Doctor.

The Doctor forced himself to sit back down so he could stay free. He glowered at Darius while Darius smirked at him.

"So how soon can you start the breeding process?" Darius said to Arjunk.

"Forty days," Arjunk said.

Darius blinked in shock.

"Excuse me?" Darius said.

"These two are rare species. I want them in quarantine for forty days before putting them out in the general population. Especially since Rose's immune system is susceptible to disease. I need to give her a full course of immunizations and monitor her for adverse reactions. Plus, I need to run more tests to ensure that she can carry a child to full term safely. These are my patients, Darius. I am in charge of their wellbeing and I want them here in quarantine for the full forty day restriction. After that, you can put them in a cage and do what the hell you want with them."

"Fine. Just get them ready," Darius said dismissively. "Is that all you need?"

"I just need authorization for a quarantine room and permission to treat them as I see fit."

"Granted. Just do it!" Darius said. "And make sure they're ready to breed and they don't escape of it'll be your head. Remember that."

"I will…sir," Arjunk said tersely.

Darius smirked before he turned and left the room.

"You can't do this," Rose said when he was gone. "You just told him that we can't breed."

Arjunk silenced her with a finger to his lips and leaned in. Rose and the Doctor leaned in.

"I'm buying you time," Arjunk said. "You now have forty days to find a way out of here before you have to mate. I'd suggest coming up with a plan. But in the meantime…are you immunized, Rose?"

"Well, a bit. I had vaccines for Earth diseases," Rose said.

"If you want me to do it, I can vaccinate you for some other diseases you might come into contact with while you're here."

"Well, I travel with him to different planets so I might as well," Rose said.

"Yes, if you travel, you will need to be immunized. You're a nice woman and as your physician I want you to be as healthy as possible."

"Thanks," Rose said while the Doctor smiled at that.

Arjunk patted her knee and Rose watched while he walked over to the counter and searched through a drawer for some vaccines.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

While Rose watched, Arjunk took some vials out of a drawer and a syringe gun similar to the one that was used to knock them out. He also took out a small device that resembled an Ipad. He walked over to Rose and hit several places on the screen while Rose watched.

"You said you were immunized for Earth diseases?" he asked her.

"Yes."

He read a list of Earth diseases off to her from the Ipad and Rose confirmed she'd been immunized for them. Once he was finished, he laid the device aside and fitted a vial containing a sea green liquid into the top of the gun.

"What's that for?" Rose asked.

"Manfold Crutchtate Disease, it's very deadly. You've never been immunized for it?"

"No. Is it a common disease?"

"Can be depending on what planet you go to," Arjunk said.

Rose looked at the Doctor.

"And was there ever a danger of me being exposed to this disease?" she asked him. "Because I don't recall you ever asking me or anyone else to get vaccinated."

"I was going to do it," the Doctor said sheepishly. "Plus, I was steering you away from planets that had a high prevalence of Manfold Crutchtate Disease."

Rose snorted. She turned her head and watched while Arjunk put the gun against her left arm and put the liquid into her system. The injection was painless and Rose sat and watched while he immunized her against several other diseases. While she watched, Rose had a thought.

"We went to the year five billion," Rose said to Arjunk while he was replacing an empty vial with one containting a brown liquid. "And we went to this hospital where they were treating humans for all these diseases. I told the Doctor that I was surprised there were still diseases in the year five billion but you said humans are a fragile species."

"I studied humans in alien anatomy," Arjunk said, walking over to her. "It was of special concern that we knew about them precisely because you do have fragile bodies. You don't have a long lifespan and you rattled off a long list of diseases on your planet. You, my dear, are very much at risk here. There are hundreds of alien species out there and your immune system will go haywire without vaccines. You mean to tell me that you've been traveling with him to alien worlds without protection from the millions of diseases out there?"

Rose cocked an eyebrow and looked at the Doctor.

"No, it must have slipped his mind," she said dryly while the Doctor gave her a nervous grin.

"I took you to all the safe places," the Doctor said while Arjunk administered the last vaccine.

Arjunk put the syringe gun back on the counter and picked up his Ipad. He walked over to the Doctor.

"Are you immunized?" he asked him as he hit a few buttons on the screen.

"I was immunized for red fever as a child and also Xith Disease and Alumentia."

"And these immunizations hold from life to life? No need for a booster injection?"

"No, they hold from life to life."

Arjunk nodded and walked back over to the counter.

"Red fever?" Rose said while Arjunk disposed of the empty vials.

"Nasty disease. They called it that because just before you died, the blood vessels in your eyes exploded and everything you saw after that was tinted red."

"Ugh," Rose said, making a face.

They watched while Arjunk bent down, opened a drawer and took out two white bodysuits. He laid them on the table at Rose's feet and closed the drawer. He walked to the back while Rose picked up one of the bodysuits and examined it. It was made of a lycra material. The trouser part covered the feet but the top was sleeveless. She noticed a little patch on the right side above the lung. She pulled it open and saw a small square indentation in the suit. The patch used Velcro to stay on the suit so she put the patch back and put the suit down in front of her while Arjunk came back with two thin plastic collars. One was red and one was green. He also laid a gun similar to the syringe gun on top of the outfits.

"These outfits are hypoallergenic," Arjunk said to them. "Just a little more added protection while you're quarantined. The collars aren't shock collars, I don't believe in that crap. But they're for identification. Red means a fragile immune system and green means an endangered species. I'm sure Darius doesn't care but I want these on you in case any other staff comes into contact with you. I don't know if they'd treat you with respect, Rose. But most people think twice before harming an endangered species and getting on the Shadow Proclamation's bad side. Hopefully, you and Rose will be left alone. Now…I do have to tattoo an ident number on your arm but there are two kinds of tattoo ink, permanent and temporary. I'm going to use the temporary kind that fades after sixty days. That way I'm obeying Darius but if you get out of here, you won't have them forever. No worries, it's painless. First thing though, into the bodysuit."

Rose took off the lab coat while the Doctor looked the other way and Darius helped her get into the body suit.

"What's this space under the patch?" Rose said, tapping it.

"That's for an ident chip. And I will be giving you one. It's another way to indentify you. The chip snaps into the hole and you just wear it with the clothes."

He finished helping Rose get dressed and then took the red collar and put it around her neck. Rose held up her hair while he fitted it loosely and used a snap to secure it. He put a finger in between it and Rose's neck, making sure she could breathe before he picked up the syringe gun. He put it against Rose's left arm and pulled the trigger. Rose saw a hint of blue light coming out of the nozzle of the gun and when he took it away, 4345 was tattooed on her arm. Rose looked at it while Arjunk grabbed the bodysuit and collar and moved over to the Doctor. Rose looked away when he got undressed and Arjunk helped him get in the bodysuit.

"One question, have you and her ever had sexual relations before?" Arjunk asked the Doctor while he helped guide his foot into the leg of the bodysuit.

"No."

"Well, just strictly speaking in case you do…because you are capable of intercourse with her but I suggest you or both of you use protection so she doesn't get pregnant."

"I will if that ever happens," the Doctor said.

"I gather you care deeply for her and I'm sure if you move to the next stage and do become sexual active, you'll want her to be healthy and not risk death or a deformed child."

The Doctor nodded and thanked him for the warning. Arjunk put the green collar around his neck, snapped it and made sure it was comfortable before using the gun on his arm. Rose looked at it when he was finished and saw 1223 on his arm. The Doctor examined his arm while Arjunk took the gun back to the counter.

"Can I ask you something, Arjunk?" Rose said while Arjunk put both guns back in the cabinet.

"You can ask me anything you want, Rose," he said, glancing over his shoulder.

"Well, if…when the Doctor and I get outta here, we want you to come with us," Rose said while the Doctor nodded in agreement. "And if we do and you set up your practice somewhere, can I be your patient? You're friendlier than my doctor ever was. I mean, you treated us both respect and you've been so honest with us and I'd love to have you as my doctor."

"I would welcome that and yes, you can," Arjunk said. "But one warning, I would plan your…our escape and not just run pell mell out of here because this place is heavily secured."

"We will," the Doctor said.

"Having said that, I need to take you to the quarantine room now. Now…I don't want to restrain you and I won't stop you if you make a break for it but again…I'd think up a plan."

"We won't run," the Doctor said. "I want this place closed down permanently as well so we need to come up with a way to do that."

"I'm all for that," Arjunk said. "Believe me, you lot are lucky to get me as your doctor because some of the doctors in here are highly sadistic towards the populace here. Makes me sick. But everyone except me have had lost patients because they torture their charges. Happily, I haven't because I don't do that."

"Which is why you need to come with us," the Doctor said. "You don't belong here."

"Don't I know it!" Arjunk said. "But like I said earlier, I'm a prisoner as well so I have no choice at the moment. All I can do is make sure you are treated humanly and have a chance at fulfilling your goals. Now all that's left is to put your information on the computer chips, put them on your clothes and I can show you the quarantine room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

After putting the chips into place, Arjunk walked with the Doctor and Rose as they headed for the quarantine room. While they walked, Arjunk stayed slightly behind the captives so he could observe them. He noted how closely Rose was to the Doctor and the loving looks the Doctor was giving her while they spoke softly. Arjunk knew without a doubt that these two had a deep emotional connection and it pained him that she couldn't bear his children without complications.

_Still, there is always adoption,_ he thought to himself.

He noticed someone turning the corner up ahead and groaned when he saw Doctor Malachi. Malachi was a three foot turtle alien, old and wizened with a lab coat covering his huge shell. He also had a problem with his sight so he wore huge lenses strapped onto his sleepy looking eyes like goggles. The Doctor and Rose stopped with Arjunk when Malachi walked up to the Doctor and looked up at him.

"What is this, Arjunk?" Malachi said, pointing up to the Doctor's face with a clawed finger.

"Taking two new patients to quarantine," Arjunk said.

Malachi pulled on the Doctor's arms and the Doctor bent over. Malachi studied his face intently.

"What species is this, Arjunk?" he said.

"Time Lord," Arjunk said impatiently.

"He's wearing a green collar," Malachi said, pointing to it.

"He's endangered, last of his kind," Arjunk said.

Malachi moved his head closer to the Doctor's face, peering at him through the Coke bottle bottom lenses strapped to his head.

"Hello," the Doctor said cheerfully.

"He's ugly, who'd wanna breed with him?" Malachi said to Arjunk.

Rose giggled at the incensed look on the Doctor's face. Malachi cupped the Doctor's face and moved his face until his beak was next to the Doctor's nose.

"Can you talk?" he asked the Doctor.

"I just said hello to you," the Doctor said.

"Apologies, Doctor, he's a bit deaf," Arjunk said.

"I JUST SAID HELLO!" the Doctor said louder.

"Ah, so he is intelligent. I suppose that makes up for the ugliness then," Malachi said.

Before the Doctor could say something sarky, Malachi let go of his face and walked over to Rose. The Doctor leaned back up and gave Malachi a wary look while he peered at Rose.

"I thought you said he was the last of his kind," Malachi said to Arjunk.

"He is. This is a human," Arjunk said, gesturing to Rose.

Malachi pulled on her arms and Rose bent over. Malachi scratched his chin thoughtfully while he peered at her.

"She smells. I suggest you hose her down," Malachi said to Arjunk.

"Oi!" Rose said while the Doctor hid his smile. "Maybe you're the one who smells, Michaelangelo!"

"Eh? I'm sorry, can't hear you," Malachi said, cupping his earhole with his hand.

"NEVER MIND!" Rose said.

Malachi walked away and Rose leaned back up.

"Interesting specimens, Doctor," Malachi said to Arjunk. "If that one is the last, however, perhaps he belongs in the zoo."

"I CAN'T. DARIUS WANTS HIM HERE!" Arjunk yelled to him.

"Ah, well, Darius is in charge and what he says goes. Anyway, I'll be off, Doctor."

"Good day, Doctor," Arjunk said primly to Malachi.

He sighed when Malachi went on his way and walked over to the Doctor and Rose.

"Sorry, I don't like him that much. He's a bit senile if you hadn't noticed. I don't think he even gets he's a captive here. His charges suffer because he's absentminded and lets them fall into ill health but of course, Darius does nothing. But let's keep going before the guards get suspicious."

They walked on for awhile until finally Arjunk stopped them in front of a locked door. Beside the door was an ID scanner and Arjunk scanned his ID card.

"This isn't it. I want to show you something before we go to quarantine," he said to the Doctor and Rose.

The door unlocked and Arjunk opened it. They went into a supply cupboard and the Doctor saw twenty empty Perspex boxes. Arjunk closed the door and beckoned to his patients while they walked to the nearest one.

"This is what they keep the animals and people in once they're outside," Arjunk said. "As you can see, it's not a big cage. Ten foot long and five foot high."

"So we can't even stand up in it," Rose said.

"No, you can't unless you're as short as Malachi. And if you look at the bottom, there's a steel grate. Now you do get straw to lay on but all the same, there is no toilet in here. You pee in the straw and what doesn't stay in the straw goes through the grate to this metal drawer underneath."

He reached down, grabbed a metal handle and pulled the drawer out for them to see.

"Urine, feces, bodily fluids catch in here. If you're lucky…Most doesn't catch and it goes into the straw, which only gets changed once a month."

"So we'd be sleeping on filthy straw for a month," Rose said, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Why do you think they need so many doctors here? I try to take care of my patients and change their straw and see to their needs, even though that's not supposed to be my job. But if I don't, they'll grow ill and die. Perhaps with these collars, you might get better treatment but I doubt it."

"But we'll be gone before then, yeah?" Rose said. "We'll find a way to get out of here before we have to go into this thing."

"What about the quarantine room? Is it a cage like this?" the Doctor said.

"No. That's why I ordered you into it. It's three rooms, a living room, bathroom and bedroom. You'll have comfort and space inside it. I consider you my friends now and I wouldn't wish my worst enemy in this thing."

"What about the Kar'Koch. Are you in charge of them?" the Doctor said.

"No but I can tell you who is," Arjunk said, pulling his Ipad out of the pocket of his lab coat. "Are they friends of yours?"

"One is. A Kar'Koch child was brought to the pet shop and I freed her because they were also inhabitants of my planet. Her parents are still here and I want them rescued because this family group are also the last of their kind now."

Arjunk searched for Kar'Koch on his Ipad.

"Oh God…" he said after a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" Rose said.

"My friends, I'm afraid the doctor in charge of the Kar'Koch is one of the most sadistic doctors around here. He's known for his cruelty. I'm afraid these Kar'Koch have probably been abused and tortured. He relishes it when his charges are in pain."

Rose glanced at the Doctor and saw the rage contained in his eyes.

"Can you get them away from this doctor?" the Doctor said.

"No. Darius wouldn't allow it. But I can make a point to check on them if you wish."

"Please do. The child finally trusted us and I want to make sure her parents are safe," the Doctor said.

"I will, my friend. I'll go just as soon as you're secure in the quarantine room so if you follow me, I'll take you there."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Arjunk led them to another room on the other side of the building. There was a plaque beside the door that said Q-4 on it. Below it was an ID scanner and Arjunk scanned his ID. The door unlocked and they went inside. Inside the walls were stark white and devoid of decoration but there were two black leather sofas along the back wall and two black leather chairs along the side wall. There was a large teak coffee table in front of the sofas and there were several magazines on them. The room was lit by a large glo orb attached to the ceiling. The light was as stark as the room. On the right side of the wall was a holo tv and a stereo system and beside the TV on the back wall was a closed door. Arjunk closed the front door and led them to the back door. He opened it and they walked into a spacious bedroom. The walls were once again stark white and unadorned but there was a huge double bed on the back wall that had black pillows and a black eiderdown on it. Across from it, beside the door was a large cupboard and on the right side of the wall was another closed door. They entered that room and Arjunk showed them the bathroom. Once again, the walls were white and bare and the toilet, bathtub and sink were black.

"They do like the whole white and black color scheme here," the Doctor said as he looked around.

They walked out of there and back into the living room.

"Everything here is climate controlled and dust and germs are eliminated before entering the room. If you get sick in here, it'll be a miracle," Arjunk said to the Doctor and Rose. "They're supposed to serve you meals three times a day but I'll go ahead and take care of that in case the staff is a bit neglectful. If you must…plan, do it quietly because they do listen and watch. Well…I'll go get your food and check on the Kar'Koch and I'll let you know their condition."

"Thank you," the Doctor said. "One thing though…"

Rose watched while the Doctor leaned into his ear and whispered something. Arjunk nodded while he whispered but the Doctor was saying it so softly, she couldn't hear anything. When he finished, Arjunk nodded and patted his shoulder.

"Make yourself at home, Doctor and Rose. I'll be back," he said.

Rose sat down on the sofa while Arjunk walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"After seeing the cages, I feel guilty being inside here," Rose said to the Doctor while he sat down beside her.

"I know but we have a safe environment to hatch a plan," the Doctor said softly.

"What'd you tell him?" Rose asked him.

The Doctor leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I told him about the sonic and the psychic paper and told him to get them from the remains of our clothes. I thought perhaps he could keep it safe for us and use it if he needs to. I gave him a basic course on how to use them."

Rose nodded as he pulled his head away. She looked around and picked up one of the magazines from the table in front of her. She examined it.

"Looks like a gardening magazine," she said, thumbing through it.

"Great. We can grow a garden in our own little cage once we get one," the Doctor said.

"What do we do?" Rose whispered to him.

The Doctor leaned back into the plush sofa and thought that over, twiddling his fingers while Rose watched him.

"There are hundreds of species out there," the Doctor said softly. "Enough for a rebellion perhaps?"

"D'ya think the other captives would go for that?" Rose said softly.

"Well, here's our problem. Not every being out there would have the intelligence to understand rebellion or undertake one. I don't know how many sentient beings there are in Darius's little menagerie and we need more than just us, Arjunk and Sela to succeed in this.

"Would Arjunk know about all the sentinent beings out there?" Rose said softly.

"Doubt it. There's hundreds out there and I'm sure Darius only assigns a select few to each doctor. He probably only knows about the patients he's assigned to. He didn't even know which doctor was looking after Sela's parents."

"Sounds like they're not looking after them at all."

"Yes. And if I find them injured, the Doctor in charge of Sela's parents will get injured."

They shut up when Arjunk came back into the room, wheeling a trolley filled with food in front of him.

"I hope you're getting settled in," Arjunk said, closing the door behind him. "Didn't know what you'd like so I picked out several things."

"Thank you," the Doctor said as he wheeled the trolley over to the back door and left it there.

"Arjunk, I was just wondering if you know if there's other intelligent beings like us here," Rose said.

"I believe there are several, Rose. But the majority would be considered animals and pets," Arjunk said. "Why?"

Rose leaned in to him and told him about their rebellion plan.

"I can check but I doubt there's enough to make a proper…rebellion," he said, whispering the last word. "Most of the animals here wouldn't have that level of intelligence."

"Just a thought," the Doctor said.

"I have another question," Rose said to Arjunk.

"Yes?" Arjunk said.

"Um…when we were in the shop, there were these vine things that eat animals."

"She means Bulgara Vines," the Doctor said to Arjunk.

"Ah. Well, those certainly wouldn't have the intelligence you need for…"

Arjunk mouthed "rebellion" to them.

"I know. But I was just curious. Do you take care of those things as well because I was wondering how you prevent them eating ya," Rose said.

Arjunk chuckled.

"The Bulgara Vines are very tough. They don't get ill so there's no need to treat them. As far as I know, they only get fed and that's not my job…at least, it's not supposed to be. They're built to exist in many climates. They're survivors, as is your sweetheart here," Arjunk said, gesturing to the Doctor.

"But how do you move them from this place to the pet shop?" Rose said.

"Well, they gas the vines. The vines take in oxygen through pores in their vines so gas will knock them out. Once they're knocked out, they're moved into a small cage, loaded onto the back of the lorry and transported back to the shop. Actually, that's the standard method for most animals here."

"Rose, why are you asking about these vines all of a sudden?" the Doctor said.

"Because," Rose said, lowering her voice. "I wanted to use them as part of our plan to escape. I thought we could stun them and turn them against Darius and his staff."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose as he considered that possibility.

"Is there something that can stun them for a short time?" he said, leaning in and whispering to Arjunk. "Long enough for us to get them out and use them?"

"They have many different strengths of gas here. Some last longer than others. I think the gas with the shortest amount of time is thirty minutes."

The Doctor glanced at Rose.

"What is your plan then?" he whispered to her.

Rose brought them in close and whispered her plan to them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Well, you have to admit…if you're gonna be held captive, this is one of the nicest prisons you can have," the Doctor said to Rose when they sat down on the sofa. "Clean, sanitary and scrumptious food. Not to mention good medical care."

"But everyone else has to suffer," Rose said.

"Yes, there is that," the Doctor said darkly.

Rose's heart raced when he leaned in and put his lips near her ear.

"We have to find a way out," the Doctor said. "Perhaps Arjunk will bring my screwdriver back to me."

"And then what?" Rose whispered.

"And then the Oncoming Storm is unleashed," the Doctor said.

Rose gulped at the darkness in his eyes when he said that but five seconds later, he brightened up and got up from the sofa.

"But…while we wait, we can eat. Shouldn't let this food go to waste," he said, walking over to the trolley.

Rose shook her head, still amazed after all this time by the way the Doctor's mood could shift in seconds. She decided that perhaps it was best to think and plan on a full stomach so she got up from the sofa and joined him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Sela opened the TARDIS door slightly and she and Gorsh glanced outside. They were near a building and there was only one guard standing watch. The guard's back was to them and Sela narrowed her eyes at him before softly closing the door.

"One bad man. I can burn him," Sela said softly to Gorsh.

"No wait; we can't draw attention to ourselves. If you burn him, he'll scream and that'll bring more guards. We gotta figure out a way to do this quietly so we can find the Doctor and Rose and your family before anyone notices."

"How we do that?" Sela said.

"Activate TARDIS holographic interface."

Gorsh and Sela whirled around when they heard the Doctor's voice behind them. They saw a hologram of the Doctor standing by the console.

"I am the TARDIS interface," the holo-Doctor said. "I can assist you. Do you have any questions?"

Gorsh and Sela shared a look before they walked towards the hologram.

"The real Doctor and Rose are prisoners along with her family," Gorsh said. "We need a way to rescue them but we need to get past the guard outside the door. Do you have a way for us to capture him?"

To their horror, the doors suddenly opened wide. Gorsh and Sela watched while the guard stepped inside and looked around in astonishment. He took a few more steps, raising his laser blaster towards Gorsh and Sela. Suddenly, the door slammed and the guard whirled around in shock, staring at it. He spun back around and growled at Gorsh and Sela. He raised his blaster and found himself suddenly imprisoned inside a security bubble. He started to shoot the forcefield surrounding him.

"I would not advise that," the holo-Doctor said to the guard. "You will be killed when the laser bolt ricochets around the prison and hits you."

"What is this?" the guard said, lowering his blaster.

He gasped when the TARDIS moved the bubble towards the console. He started yelling for help.

"It is useless to call for help in here," the holo-Doctor said dispassionately. "I am muting your voice. Only we can hear it."

"What do you want with me then?" the guard said.

"We want you to help us rescue the Doctor and Rose and help us destroy this place for good," Gorsh said.

"Why should I do that?" the guard said.

"Because I eat you if you do not help," Sela hissed at him.

Gorsh chuckled at the terrified look on the guard's face when Sela bared her teeth and hissed at him. The guard was not much older than he was but he was human with brown hair that had been shaved in a buzz cut. But he had a soft youthful face with deep blue eyes and Gorsh didn't see any battle scars on his face or hands. To Gorsh, he looked like a terrified kid trying to be a big, bad security guard. He decided to try a different approach.

"What's your name?" Gorsh asked him, putting his arm around Sela to calm her.

"Um…Julius," the guard said.

"How old are you?" Gorsh asked.

"I'm twenty seven," Julius said. "Um…the person behind you, is he real?" he added, pointing to the holo-Doctor.

"This version isn't but there is a man here who looks like him called the Doctor," Gorsh said. "This is just the interface for this ship. But we need your help rescuing the real Doctor and his friend, Rose, and also rescuing Sela's family and freeing the other animals here."

"Why do you wanna do that?" Julius said.

"Because it's wrong to hold animals here. They live in cramped conditions and they're forced to breed and that's what's gonna happen to the Doctor and Rose. Darius is trying to breed them against their will. Now all these people I mentioned are living, thinking beings like us. So don't you think that means that Darius is making people rape each other?"

Julius considered that.

"I suppose but not every creature out there is as intelligent as we are," he said.

"Perhaps not but they're still suffering," Gorsh said. "Darius doesn't take care of anything properly. All he cares about is making money off the suffering of others. We need to stop that."

"And if I don't help?" Julius said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Then you will be transferred to a cell block inside this ship," the holo-Doctor said calmly. "You will then stand trial before the Shadow Proclamation for aiding and abetting a felon."

"So you might as well help us," Gorsh said. "Perhaps the Doctor will go easy on you if you help him escape."

"And what is your plan for liberating the animals? Especially since there are hundreds of them here," Julius said.

"We need to get the Doctor and Rose freed first. Then they can help us," Gorsh said.

"They're only two people. That brings the total of liberators up to five. Like I said, there are hundreds of cages here, not to mention Darius and the other guards. We're gonna defeat all them with just five people?"

"Yes. Because we have the Doctor on our side and that's as good as an army. Now are you gonna help us or not?" Gorsh said, folding his arms over his chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Rose and the Doctor sat on the sofa eating some of the food that was brought to them. To Rose's surprise, the menu consisted of Earth food but even more amazing was there was a few things from Gallifrey. She was disappointed when the Doctor explained that it was synthetic food from his home world but she was glad that the meat wasn't from anything kept in the cages. The Doctor declined to eat anything from Gallifrey, preferring a burger instead. But Rose sampled some tafelshrew meat and zorba berries and liked it. The Doctor watched her while she ate it.

"How is it?" he asked when she swallowed some tafelshrew meat.

"I like it. It's very good. You don't want any?" she asked him.

"No, I prefer the real thing. Synthetic food tastes strange to me."

"At least they didn't use the real animals to make this stuff," Rose said.

The Doctor snorted.

"They'd be fools if they did. Rare species from an extinct planet and they chop them up and serve them to us? Darius is insane but he's not a fool. We'd be eating up his profits."

Rose nodded and ate another zorba berry. She looked at the Doctor when he continued to stare at her and swallowed the berry in her mouth.

"What is it?" she said, frowning at the wistful look on his face.

"You would have made a good Time Lady," he said.

Rose smiled at that, pleased that he thought so.

"I would have loved to seen Gallifrey," she said. "Wish I could."

"So do I," the Doctor said wistfully. "You would have loved the red fields and the silver leaves. You would have felt at home there."

The Doctor mouthed something as he stared into space and Rose thought he said, "You would have been my wife there," but she couldn't be sure if that was what he really said or it was her wishful thinking forming the words in her mind. She hesitated a moment before she brought her hand up to his left ear and ran her finger down the rim. The Doctor closed his eyes when she laid her hand on his shoulder. She recognized what he was doing. It was how she used to calm him when he became angry or agitated and she smiled when his face relaxed into a peaceful expression. Rose put her hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it and the back of his head, continuing the familiar calming ritual that had developed between them since his ninth self allowed her to get that close to him. The Doctor kept his eyes closed and lowered his head slightly, a peaceful sigh escaping from his nostrils as Rose continued to caress his neck and the back of his head.

It always amazed her how much power she had over him. She knew he didn't let anyone else do this to him and it took him awhile before he even allowed her to do it but once he allowed it, he kept asking for her to do it until it became commonplace. She had seen him go ballistic before and knew the darkness that lay within him. She had watched him stand up to tyrants and evildoers and never submit to them, yet he submitted readily to her ministrations and let her do what she wished. She often wondered if he'd even let her plunge a knife into his body since he never wanted to know what she planned to do during these sessions. Not that she'd ever hurt him but still, the absolute trust he placed in her both thrilled and terrified her.

She continued running her hand down the back of his head and she listened to his steady, soft breathing and she wondered if he was asleep now.

Then he took her free hand and Rose paused when he raised it to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. Rose resumed rubbing the back of his head while the Doctor kissed the back of her hand a couple more times before putting it over his right heart and then putting his hands over it. Rose wondered if Darius was watching them and decided she didn't care if he was or not. He was planning to breed them anyway, might as well show him that they were truly a couple.

Rose paused when the Doctor murmured something in Gallifreyan. He also did this during their sessions but to Rose's frustration, he never translated for her. She suspected he was telling her he loved her or telling himself he loved her since the words were always said gently and lovingly. She'd long given up on asking him to translate, preferring instead to listen to the beautiful musicality of his language, feeling privileged that he felt enough at ease to speak it around her.

"Oh Rose, my Time Lady."

Rose froze when she heard him say that in English. After that, he said something else in Gallifreyan but she heard her name in between the Gallifreyan words and she figured it was an expression of love that he didn't feel comfortable saying in English. She hesitated a moment before leaning in and kissing his jaw. She pulled back and her heart warmed when the Doctor smiled and kept his eyes closed while he let out another contented sigh through his nose.

"Doctor," Rose murmured as she ran her fingers down his cheek.

"Rose, my Rose," the Doctor murmured back.

Rose's heart warmed again and she stroked his cheek. Then suddenly a wave of emotion washed over her and she felt her eyes burn with tears. She tried not to sob or let the Doctor know she was crying but they had such a deep bond that even without opening his eyes, the Doctor frowned and turned his head slightly towards her.

"What is it?" he said, his eyes closed. "What's wrong?"

Rose swallowed hard and the Doctor lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he murmured as his eyes studied her with concern.

"I wish I could give you children," Rose said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I wish I could help you bring your people back. I wish we were the same."

She swallowed hard again, her eyes fixed on the floor. The Doctor didn't say anything and she tried to sense his mood, hoping she didn't just say the wrong thing.

"I'm…s…sorry," Rose said when the silence continued. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wish you weren't the last and you had a family and a home to go to. I'm a poor substitute for your people."

She kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at his face. She watched as the Doctor's arms slowly went around her middle and she closed her eyes when he pulled her close to his body. Another wave of emotion flooded her when the Doctor nuzzled her cheek and laid his forehead against the side of her head.

"I told you that you would have made a great Time Lady, Rose. I meant that so I don't know where you got the idea that you were a poor substitute."

"I just want you to be happy," Rose said.

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" the Doctor said, gently grabbing her chin.

He lifted her face and turned it so she was looking at him.

"I'm happy," he said to her. "Well, granted I'm imprisoned right now and that's not so good but overall, in the grand scheme of things, I'm very happy at the moment. And you, you help make me happy. I like being with you. You're not a poor substitute for anything. And frankly, I find it a bit disturbing that you're being so hard on yourself. I thought all that rubbish ended long ago. As for helping rebuild my race…I wouldn't want you to have that kind of responsibility. Having children just to bring back a nearly extinct race is not a good idea. You're not a brood mare. Besides, who would take care of them while we explore? I'm flattered that you would be happy bearing my children but I would rather explore a distant planet by your side than be in a nursery bottle-feeding a child. That's why I'm glad you aren't compatible with me. I've come to terms with the loss of my people and I don't want to resurrect them through you. Mind, I'm sure the fact you can't safely breed with me won't stop Darius from trying but I want our relationship to be deeper than just…fuck buddies, I guess would be the term. The whole friends with benefits thing doesn't interest me. Not when we could be so much more together. Don't you agree?"

Rose nodded and smiled when he kissed her temple.

"So…still wanna be my brood mare?" he teased.

"Yeah," Rose teased back. "I wanna be a baby catapult and just repeatedly fling the little buggers from my vagina at you while you try to catch them."

"Hmm," the Doctor said while Rose giggled. "Seems like a lot of work for you since not only would you be constantly naked but you'd have to be on your back with your legs up in stirrups while you had these never ending babies. And would my sperm be in an IV drip going into your uterus so you could keep making babies like a queen ant? Not to mention your womb would be enormous and quite crowded. All I'd have to do is catch the kids as they came out of your vagina like a cannonball. Are you sure you've thought this whole thing through, Rose? Because all this sounds quite painful for you."

"You're right, it would be a pain in the arse," Rose said.

"No actually, a pain in the vagina but I get your meaning," the Doctor said.

Rose giggled and the Doctor smiled at that.

"No more tears?" he said, wiping the wetness off her cheeks.

"No more tears," Rose said.

The Doctor kissed her forehead.

"Good. Because we need to find a way out of here before we die of boredom, yeah?"

Rose nodded. She was about to say something to him when suddenly the door opened up. The Doctor stood up when Arjunk was shoved through the door by two guards. The Doctor tried to get to the door before the guards shut it but he wasn't fast enough. He helped Arjunk up.

"What's going on?" the Doctor said.

"Sorry, Doctor. Darius decided he didn't trust me after treating you and Rose with dignity so I'm afraid I've just become your roommate."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Gorsh was even more impressed with the TARDIS than ever before. Not only did the interface provide him with guard outfit identical to Julius but she also gave Sela something to wear called a perception filter that would make her hard to see. And last but not least, she gave Gorsh a collar that he could use if Julius threatened to make trouble.

"This collar will give off a hypnotic signal that will put someone in your power," the holo-Doctor said while they stood in the console room. "Once the collar is on, they will obey you without question."

"So if you get out of line, we'll overpower you and put this on your neck," Gorsh said to Julius while showing him the collar. "Got that?"

"Yeah, I got it," Julius said angrily.

"There is one more thing you must take," the holo-Doctor said.

The hologram looked at the console and something came up out of it. It was long and thing and silver.

"This is a sonic screwdriver. It is the Doctor's tool. It can do many things but you can use it mainly to open doors and lock them."

Gorsh flinched when he felt something being downloaded into his mind.

"I am giving you the knowledge on its use so you will use it successfully. The information will only be in your mind for twenty four hours so use it wisely. And once you have rescued the Doctor, you must return it to him."

"I will and thank you," Gorsh said.

"The Doctor must be returned to me safely. The universe's safety depends on his survival. He and Rose are important to me so make sure they survive," the hologram said.

"I will and thanks again," he said

He turned to Sela and Julius.

"Right. Let's get going then," he said to them.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Are you alright?" Rose asked Arjunk as he sat down on the sofa.

"Yes. I was just taken from my med bay and brought here. Seems Darius doesn't trust me anymore. But…"

He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the sonic and psychic paper.

"Good man," the Doctor said, taking it from him. "Now we have a way to escape."

The Doctor shushed everyone and stood up. He turned on the sonic and slowly walked around in a circle, pointing it up at the ceiling. When he got to the corner beside the sofa, they heard a snap and a hiss above the ceiling panels.

"I think I found the camera just then," the Doctor said.

Unconsciously, he tried to put his sonic back in his jacket pocket and rolled his eyes when he remembered the bodysuit.

"Could you hold this for me?" the Doctor said, giving the psychic paper to Arjunk. "Because of Darius, I'm without pockets at the moment."

Arjunk took the psychic paper and put it in his trouser pocket. The Doctor walked over to the door and Arjunk and Rose followed him. He tried the sonic on the door and grinned when it slid open.

"I may be endangered but I'm also an expert at surviving," the Doctor said. "Come on, let's go cause some mischief and lead a revolution!"

They walked out the door and as they went down the hall, the Doctor disabled any CCTV camera he saw.

"Won't people notice the cameras are going out?" Arjunk said after he put the third camera out of commission.

"Probably. But I'd rather get this over with so we can get out of here and go home. Sound good?"

"Does he do this often, daring people to come get him?" Arjunk said to Rose.

"All the time," Rose replied.

They neared the end of one corridor when a guard turned the corner up ahead of him. He froze, staring at the Doctor in shock. The Doctor lunged forward and knocked him out with a falcon punch to the face. He reached down and unclipped the guard's ID card off his belt and took his blaster out of the holster on the side of the belt. He noticed Rose's shocked expression when he leaned back up.

"He'll recover," the Doctor said, trying to read her thoughts.

"No, the gun, you took the gun," Rose said, pointing to it.

"Oh this? Distraction. I won't shoot anyone. Come on," the Doctor said.

They walked on and ran into another guard. The Doctor shoved the blaster in his face before the guard could draw his own.

"Hi, we're escaping. Be a lamb and surrender, won't you?" the Doctor said sweetly.

The guard looked at him and his eyes flicked to Arjunk and finally Rose who was trying not to laugh at his shock. The guard returned his gaze to the Doctor who now was growing impatient.

"Are you in charge of feeding the prisoners here?" he asked the guard.

"Some…sometimes," the guard said.

The Doctor asked Arjunk to take his blaster from the holster. Arjunk removed the blaster and his ID card while the Doctor kept his blaster pointed at the guards face. The guard was a young man with short ginger hair and green eyes.

"What's your name?" the Doctor said to him.

"Thomas, sir. Don't shoot me."

"I won't shoot you if you help us. You are aiding a slave trafficker and you can go to prison for that. You look too young for prison so I'd help us stop Darius if I were you. So, what'll it be?"

Thomas looked at the Doctor's expression and the coldness in his eyes and Thomas knew he wasn't joking. He agreed to help and the Doctor told him to turn around.

"Take us to the Kar'Koch cage. Do you know where it's at?"

"Yes, I do," Thomas said.

"Take us there then and remember, we have guns," the Doctor said.

Thomas nodded and he led the others towards the front entrance.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So where are we going?" Julius asked Gorsh as they and Sela walked among the cages.

"I want my mum and dad," Sela said, looking over her shoulder as she led them to the Kar'Koch cage.

"You heard her, she wants her mum and dad," Gorsh said to Julius.

They passed by a few guards but they glanced at Julius and walked on. Gorsh walked behind Julius and turned his face away in case they recognized him. As for Sela, no one seemed to notice her which gave Gorsh some relief since they wouldn't have to explain why they were letting a Kar'Koch child walk around without any restraints. While they were heading towards the cage, Gorsh saw someone coming out of the main building. He stiffened for a moment but relaxed when he saw the Doctor and Rose were among them. He told Julius and Sela to wait and when they stopped he ran towards the Doctor. A guard was in front of the Doctor, leading him, Rose and one of the med techs towards the cages. He stopped when he reached the last cage and stood there. The Doctor frowned for a second, trying to see who he was and then his eyes widened with recognition. He told the guard to head towards him and they all changed direction and headed his way.

"Doctor. I hid with Sela in the TARDIS," Gorsh said when they finally caught up to him. "Look. I couldn't do anything while Darius was standing there. I had to wait till he was gone before I could help you and I've been trying to help. Actually…your time machine helped me. It captured the guard watching it and gave me this sonic screwdriver thing and a mind control collar in case Julius got out of line. Julius is the guard. And it gave Sela this perception filter thing and she's leading us to her family. Anyway, I'm not stealing anything; the ship gave it to me. There was this holographic you inside…"

The Doctor held up his hand and nodded.

"I believe you and I understand your reasoning for not helping us. All that matters is you're helping us now. This is Thomas, he's another guard we captured and we were heading for the Kar'Koch as well. Where is Sela and…um…Julius?"

"Back here, follow me," Gorsh said.

He led them back to where Sela and Julius were standing. Sela let out a little chirp of joy and walked towards the Doctor. The Doctor grinned and knelt down as Sela opened her arms for a hug.

"Hello again," the Doctor said.

He frowned in confusion when Sela pressed her snout against his cheek.

"She's kissing ya," Rose said. "I taught her that but since she doesn't have lips…"

"Aw, thank you," the Doctor said, pressing his face against her snout in return.

Sela let out a hissing giggle and walked over to Rose. Rose nuzzled her hand and Sela pressed her snout against Rose's cheek while the Doctor watched with a smile.

"Nice to know you two have bonded," the Doctor said to Rose as Sela took Rose's hand. "Sela, do you know where your parents are?"

Sela nodded. The Doctor asked her to lead the way and Rose walked with her, holding her hand while she went to the front of the group. The Doctor made sure he was next to Thomas, keeping his eyes on him while everyone else followed the child Kar'Koch back to her parent's cage.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Darius took a drag on his cigar while he watched the CCTV footage on his laptop. The guards had alerted him that the Doctor and Rose had escaped with Arjunk and he was now watching them from a distance while they went with Gorsh and a few of his guards into the maze of cages. He chuckled as he blew smoke from his nostrils.

"For a Time Lord, you are very thick, Doctor," he said. "However, I'll allow you and your little group to get where you're going to before I recapture you. I'm betting you're trying to find the Kar'Koch cage but I need to be sure. But whatever you and your lover are doing, it won't last much longer."

He took another drag on his cigar while he switched to another CCTV mounted on a pole amongst the cages. He rolled his eyes when the Doctor went past it, held up a rod towards it and the camera was disabled.

"I'm glad you're so valuable, Doctor, because the profits I get from your offspring will be used to replace all these cameras you're ruining," he said before crushing the remains of his cigar out in the ashtray.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Blimey, how far back are your parents?" Rose said to Sela while they kept on walking further and further away from the buildings.

"Far," Sela said to her.

The Doctor disabled another camera mounted on a nearby pole.

"George Orwell would have a field day here," he said as he looked around for more cameras.

"Who?" Gorsh said.

"He was an author. Wrote this book called 1984 about a bloke called Big Brother watching everyone and monitoring their lives. That's what Darius is doing with all these cameras, being Big Brother of the breeding farm."

"Surely, you don't think Darius won't notice all these cameras failing," Thomas said to the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm counting on him noticing," the Doctor said. "I'm getting Blubber Bum out in the open where I can see him past the cigar smoke."

"Doctor!"

The Doctor turned his attention to Rose. She was pointing at a cage filled with Bulgara vines. The Doctor smirked at that and looking around, making a mental map of the area the cage was in and the creatures surrounding it so they could go back to it later. Even better, he noticed a few tools beside the cage that staff used to feed the vines. One of them was a steel claw on the end of a long pole. On the end of the pole was a black button.

"That pole, it's used to grip the Bulgara?" he said to Gorsh.

"Yes. You lower it in, push the button and the claw takes hold of them so you don't have to pick it up by hand," Gorsh said.

"Brilliant. Then we can give Darius a little playmate when he gets out here. But for now, lead on, Sela."

Sela led them past the cage. Three rows beyond it; she turned and walked ten cages to the left. And then the Doctor saw them. His hearts ached when he saw how miserable they looked. Both of them looked sickly and they were lying on dark brown straw that he knew was stained with urine and feces. His blood boiled and he swore silently that Darius would pay for his crimes. When they walked up to the cage, he noticed that neither the male nor female Kar'Koch noticed Sela and he knew it was because of the perception filter around her neck. He walked up to Sela and knelt down on the side opposite Rose. He put his arm around Sela to draw her parent's attention to her and they were taken aback when their daughter suddenly appeared before their eyes.

"Mum, dad, I have people here who will rescue you," Sela said. "And this is Doctor, he is a Time Lord."

The Kar'Koch adults had been curious about everyone up till now but when they realized what the Doctor was, they hissed at him and crawled up to the side of the cage.

"Do not hurt our daughter, Time Lord," the male hissed.

"I wouldn't dream of doing that," the Doctor said. "I never believed in the discrimination of your race. I want to help all of you because like me, you're the last of our kind now."

"What do you mean, Time Lord?" the female said.

"Gallifrey is gone, it's been destroyed," the Doctor said.

The Kar'Koch hissed in shock.

"All are dead now?" the male said.

"Yes. Your people and mine. I am the last of my kind. I destroyed everyone because I had no choice. The universe was being threatened. I regret all the innocents who were killed but I'm glad that your race survived through you. However, you don't belong here. You and Sela should live somewhere where you can be free."

"You want us to live. But you killed all other Kar'Koch," the female said.

"And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry about that. I had no choice. I had to kill all my people as well. I want to make up for what I did by helping you find a new place to live."

"Doctor is good, Mum, he will help," Sela said, putting her hand on his back.

"What are your names?" the Doctor said.

"I am Flek," the male said.

"I am Danala," the female said.

The Doctor nodded and introduced himself properly along with everyone else. He then explained what he wanted to do before he stood up. Flek and Danala watched while he unlocked the top of the cage with his screwdriver. He, Rose, Gorsh and Arjunk took off the top of the lid and Flek helped his mate to stand. Arjunk came towards them and Flek hissed at him.

"I'm a medical doctor, I won't hurt you. I'm not like the other doctor in charge of you. I won't hurt you. Please let me scan your mate."

Flek glanced at the Doctor.

"He won't hurt you, I swear. He took good care of me and Rose," the Doctor said.

Flek nodded and Arjunk took a small scanner out of his lab coat pocket and scanned Danala's body.

"She's ill, very ill, we need to get her medical attention somewhere before you take her to a new home," Arjunk said.

"I have a med bay on my TARDIS that has more advanced equipment than your med bay does. We'll take her there where she'll be safe," the Doctor said.

"You are good Time Lord?" Flek said.

"I try to be but I won't hurt you or Danala or Sela. I want to help you and everyone here. Everyone should be free," the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" Gorsh said, pointing over his shoulder.

The Doctor spun around and growled when Thomas started running away. Gorsh ran past him before he could give chase and tackled him. Thomas yelled in protest while Gorsh pulled out the collar from his trouser pocket. The Doctor ran to him and held Thomas down while Gorsh put it around his neck. The moment he snapped it shut, Thomas fell silent and his eyes glazed over.

"I'm glad your ship gave me that," Gorsh said as he and the Doctor got off him. "It was supposed to be for Julius."

The Doctor glanced at Julius and met his eyes.

"I'm not running. I do think this place should be shut down," he said with a shrug.

"Good man," the Doctor said. "Thomas, get up."

Thomas got up and stood at attention. The Doctor walked back to the others while Gorsh looked around to make sure no one was coming for them.

"Come with me, I'll find you a new home where you'll be safe," the Doctor said to Flek and Danala. "As the last representatives of our planet, I want to call a truce between our races and become friends."

Flek and Danala glanced at each other when the Doctor held out his hand. They looked at their daughter who was standing beside the Doctor.

"I like him," Sela said. "Doctor is good."

Flek patted her hand. He looked at the Doctor's outstretched hand and bent over to nuzzle it. He held out his hand and the Doctor nuzzled his in return. Then Danala did the same and the Doctor nuzzled her hand.

"We are friends now, Doctor, now and forever," Flek said.

"Good, I'm glad," the Doctor said. "At least we mended the rift between our races even if there are only four of us now. We need to celebrate with a formal occasion but for the moment we need to concentrate on getting out of here and making sure this place is shut down for good."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"So what do we do now?" Rose asked the Doctor while he looked around.

The Doctor tapped his finger against his chin while he thought. He looked at the captive animals in their cages and chuckled as he walked over to one of them. The cage was filled with ten chattering monkeys. All of them had grey fur and flesh colored faces. They jumped around as the Doctor approached them. Rose frowned when she noticed a big grey lump that looked like a mass of feathers was on each monkey's back. The Doctor began to chatter at the monkeys, perfectly imitating their speech and the monkeys all stopped jumping around and listened to him. Rose walked up beside the Doctor while he continued to chitter and squeak at them.

"What are you doing?" Rose said.

"Enlisting their help in our rebellion. I'm telling them to go and attack the building and draw out the guards. I can speak to most of the animals here and get them to attack for us."

He used his screwdriver to unlock the top of the cage and everyone rushed to help him lift the top off.

"Now fly, my beauties, fly, fly!" the Doctor said as the monkeys unfolded huge bird wings on their backs and flapped out of the cage. "Bring me that girl and her dog!"

"Girl and her dog?" Rose said.

"Um...imitating the Wicked Witch of the West. These are flying monkeys, you know," he said. "No?" he said when Rose rolled her eyes and walked away.

Rose came back to his side and everyone followed him around the area while he talked to various animals and enlisted their help to attack the buildings and guards before everyone lifted the cages and set them free. By now, several guards were coming out of the building and they yelled when the monkeys flew on them and started biting them while the other animals raced to help them. The Doctor continued to set animals free while the creatures turned on their tormentors and hurried to get their revenge.

"Come on, Darius, I'm letting your inventory go free! Come out and stop me!" the Doctor said when he spied a camera he hadn't disabled yet.

Rose walked up to one cage and looked into it. There were thirty fuzzball creatures with small black eyes like lumps of coal in the middle of all the brown fur. On the underside were four stick-like black legs with little pods attached to them. The pods, Rose noticed, were like suction cups since some of the creatures were walking up the side of the cage towards the top. The Doctor walked over and cooed at them.

"Bazilla! I love Bazilla!" the Doctor said as he unlocked the cage. "Granted, they might not be much use in a fight but still, they need to be free!"

Rose and the Doctor lifted off the top and Rose smiled when the bazilla started coming up and over the top and down the sides.

"Are they dangerous?" Rose said to the Doctor.

"Do they look dangerous?"

"I don't know. You taught me looks could be deceiving," Rose said to him.

"True. No, they're not dangerous. They're very loving and cuddly which will not work in a battle so off to find something else that can fight. Won't be far!"

The Doctor hurried off to find something else to free while Rose examined the bazilla who were now coming down the outside of the cage and walking around on the ground. One looked at Rose and walked over to her with its four spindly legs. It climbed up on Rose's foot and started up her leg while Rose marveled at the way its suction cup feet could hold on to the bodysuit. She heard more yells from the guards and looked over at them, making sure they weren't coming towards them. But the guards were busy batting away the monkeys and lizards and bunnies and all the other things that were now swarming them. She looked back down and noticed the bazilla was now hanging to her chest, looking up at her with curiosity. Rose petted it and smiled when it mewed at her and came up towards her chin.

Then she heard a trumpeting and turned to see the Doctor riding on top of a wooly mammoth. The mammoth was leading a herd of other mammoths towards the building.

"Gorsh! Keep on freeing the animals with your screwdriver," he called over his shoulder. "I'm going to see Darius!"

"Doctor! Wait!" Rose said, running after him.

The Doctor looked over his shoulder, used his hands and made a trumpeting noise to his mammoth. The mammoth turned away from the herd and walked back to her. The Doctor trumpeted again and the mammoth stopped.

"I want to go with you," Rose said.

The Doctor spoke to the mammoth and got it to lift its leg. Rose stepped onto the leg and the Doctor helped pull her up so she was sitting behind him.

"Do you know you have a bazilla on your breast?" the Doctor said.

Rose looked down and smiled at the bright black eyes that were staring at her.

"Yes, it's my pet. You can have Treasure," Rose said to him.

"Nonsense, all pets belong to me," the Doctor teased before he spoke to the mammoth.

The mammoth turned and Rose held onto the Doctor's sides while it made its way to the main building.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"What the hell is going on here?" Darius said as he stormed out of his office into the confusion and melee going on in the corridor.

He grabbed a guard.

"How did you allow the Doctor to free all the animals? Why didn't you stop him?" he said, shaking the trembling guard.

"You didn't give us orders to stop him, sir," the guard said.

Darius was on the verge of throttling him when he suddenly heard breaking glass punctuation by the angry trumpeting of the mammoths. Then he heard guards near the front screaming and yelling and the sounds of angry animals.

"Get out there and stop the Doctor now!" Darius said, shoving the guard away.

The guard ran towards the front while Darius ran into his office. He was grabbing a few incriminating paperwork, intending to exit out the back but he gasped when he saw several flying monkeys go past the door. A couple of the monkeys noticed him and slowed down to change course and attack but he managed to shut the door and lock it before they could get inside.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Ah!" the Doctor said as their mammoth neared the destroyed doors. "Better than a battering ram! They knocked the doors down!"

"Yes, but they're too large to go in," Rose said.

"Then we go in on foot and leave them to fight the guards," the Doctor said.

He instructed his mammoth to lift its foot and he got down on it and helped Rose down once he was down on the ground. She hopped off and the Doctor giggled and petted the bazilla who was still tenaciously hanging on to Rose's bodysuit.

"Little puffball, you'll make a good pet for Rose and I'm sure Treasure will love ya," the Doctor said. "Just keep hanging on and let us do the work of defeating Darius. Come along, my baby catapult; let's finish off Blubber Bum, once and for all."

"You first," Rose said, gesturing to the wrecked door.

The Doctor instructed the mammoths to use their trunk to remove what was left of the doors and when they cleared the doorway, he and Rose rushed inside in search of Darius.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Boy, it's a jungle in here!" the Doctor said as he and Rose shared the corridor with several species. "Did we do this?"

"I think we did," Rose said.

"I believe we did do this. I'm such a mischievous imp sometimes," the Doctor said.

He looked down at the bazilla who was now up under Rose's chin.

"It's mine, you know," the Doctor said.

"No, you have Treasure. I get this," Rose said.

"No, I own everything. I have seniority over you."

"Tough. I own the bazilla. You get the dog."

"You know bazillas wet themselves and scream when they're in heat, right?" the Doctor said.

"I'll take that chance."

"Damn," the Doctor said while Rose giggled.

They stopped short when a monkey flew up to the Doctor. Rose frowned as the monkey chittered to the Doctor and he chittered back. The Doctor made hooting noises and Rose had to laugh.

"Who's the stupid ape now, eh?" she said when the monkey flew off.

"None of your cheek or I'll own the bazilla forever," the Doctor said. "Now, follow me. The Vexes just told me that Blubber Bum is holed up in his office and under siege. We have him just where we want him. Come along, pet and future pet, we have some hero stuff to do!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Flek, Danala and Sela entered the main building and looked around. They had managed to scare off some of the guards by shooting fire their way. And now that they finally reached the main building, Flek was in a murderous mood. He swished his long tail and growled as he and his family headed down the corridor. Unlike Sela, he was extremely muscular and his talons were long and sharp. His snout was longer than his wife and daughter's and unlike Sela, who had hard bumps on the top of her head, he had fully developed horns. The horns came up and twisted around, pointing to the front like steer's horns. His wife's horns were similar but not quite as long as his.

As they walked down the hall, they found a couple more guards who were desperately trying to get the menagerie out of the building. Flek scared them off by shooting more flame at them and he hissed out laughter when they ran screaming from them.

"Bad people not so brave when we are free," Flek said mockingly before they resumed their search for Darius.

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh Daaaaariuuuuus!" the Doctor called as they followed the winged monkey down the corridor. "The rarest and most exotic pet you've got is out and he's tracking yoooou! Come get me before I poo everywhere and spread fleas!"

Rose giggled at that.

"He really will poo and spread fleas!" she yelled. "I've seen him do it!"

"And I have my mating partner with me and she's on her monthly cycle and she's crabby since that's why people on their monthly cycle do when they get their monthly cycle."

"Get crabby?" Rose said.

"I have had many a female assistant in my TARDIS so I'm well aware of PMT and what it does to the female mood," the Doctor said. "I had to duck when Tegan threw a dinner plate at me one day. Then again, Tegan was often throwing things at me and being crabby so it might not have been her monthly cycle…anyway, back to the point, GET OUT HERE, FAT BOY, AND FACE US!"

The monkey stopped at a door and pointed frantically to it while it hooted repeatedly. The Doctor hooted back and patted the monkey on the head when it stopped moving and folded its wings up. The Doctor tried the door and found it locked. Whistling cheerfully, he unlocked the door, turned the knob and threw it open dramatically.

"Hello, Chubby, I'm here!" the Doctor said gleefully as Darius got up from his desk and headed towards the back of the office.

Darius gasped when the monkey flew over to his desk, perched on it and growled at him. The Doctor beckoned to Rose and she came inside with him. The Doctor closed the door and used his sonic to lock the door.

"So! At last we are on equal footing. You, me, Rose and the monkey…oh and Fuzzy here," he added when Rose pointed to the bazilla on her chest. "But Fuzzy won't hurt you, unlike the rest of us."

"Doctor, listen to reason," Darius said.

"I tried listening to reason. Actually, I tried reasoning with you but you thought it'd be more fun to tie me up and shock me. And make me wear a rubbish bodysuit and try to mate me with my friend and generally annoy and make me angry and now here we are…in your office while the animals you penned up and enslaved are finally freed. And now that I'm the one in control, here's my offer…give yourself up and allow me to take you to the Shadow Proclamation and I'll allow you to keep breathing."

"You have no…power over me," Darius stammered as he pressed himself against the back wall.

"Really? Because judging from your fear and the way you're trying to press yourself through the wall, I seem to have tons of power over you. You are going to go to jail, Darius. You will face the Shadow Proclamation and answer for the crimes of illegal breeding, kidnapping, rape and slave trafficking. You are going to be brought to justice one way or another so you might as well surrender now!"

Rose heard the door creak and she turned to see Sela's snout poking through the door. Rose opened the door and gasped when Flek pushed into the room. Darius's eyes bulged as he walked up to the Doctor's side and growled at him.

"See him. This is Flek, a Kor'Koch. This is his family. They are the last of their kind and you enslaved them, threw them in a filthy cage and made them sick and now they're incredibly angry."

"I will kill you for what you did," Flek growled.

"No, Flek. Let him stand trial for his crimes," the Doctor said.

"But he does not deserve to live," Flek said to him. "You were also hurt, Time Lord."

"Yes. But the Shadow Proclamation need to interrogate him to find out the extent of his crimes. I know you feel like killing him but we can't. We need to find out how deep his slave trafficking goes."

Flek walked around towards Darius and the Doctor followed him, thinking he was ignoring his command not to kill him. But Flek stopped a few feet in front of Darius and growled at him.

"You bred my people and sold them to others," Flek said, pointing an accusing finger at Darius.

"Did he? You three aren't the last then?" the Doctor said.

"No, my parents were sold by this monster."

"Ooooh, that explains why you didn't know about Gallifrey. You're not the original male and female then. So, Darius, how many of Flek's people have you sold into slavery then?"

"Not…sure," Darius stammered. "Maybe fifty adults and some children."

"See…this needs to be heard by the Shadow Proclamation because these Kor'Koch need to be returned since they were sold illegally," the Doctor said to Flek. "If we find you a new home, we can have all of them returned and your species won't become extinct."

"I like that," Flek said, nodding. "You will listen to Time Lord and obey or I will kill you. You are bad man and now you will stand trial and face judgement."

"My sentiments exactly," the Doctor said. "So…"

He suddenly threw a punch and hit Darius in the face as hard as he could. Darius grunted and slumped to the floor, unconscious. The Doctor patted Flek on the shoulder.

"We will put him in the TARDIS and round up his flunkeys," he said to everyone. "And once that's sorted, we'll let Arjunk treat Danala while I call the Shadow Proclamation and have them come and take a look at all of this."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

"You won't get away with this," Darius said.

"Get away with what?" the Doctor said. "Taking you to prison? You deserve it. You not only bred animals in unsanitary and cramped conditions but you also kidnapped sentient species with advanced civilizations and sold them as pets. And that, my dear fellow, is slave trafficking. So sorry, Dari-boy, I object to things like that. I might have left you alone if you'd let Sela go since I didn't know about the rest of this. But no, you had to have the last of the Time Lords for your own and now…you lose. Sorry, chappie, going to prison now, I'm afraid."

Darius was still cowering up against the back wall but suddenly he ran around the desk and barreled into everyone. He managed to push past everyone and get out the door but the Doctor giggled when he heard Darius yell the moment the animals in the corridor attacked him.

"Nice try, Blubber Bum!" the Doctor called out the door while helping Rose to her feet. "The building is pretty well invaded by my army now so I doubt you'll get out. Not to mention, there are mammoths guarding the front entrance and they're very cranky. So I wouldn't try it."

"No! Get those away from me!"

The Doctor glanced at his friends and they walked outside. They stopped short when they saw Gorsh menacing Darius with some bulsara vines that were wriggling at the end of the pole they saw by the cage. Beside him was Julius and Thomas. Julius was chuckling at the fear on Darius's face while Thomas still had a blank look and a rigid posture.

"Hi, Boss, bet you didn't think I'd stand up to you!" Gorsh said while he came closer with the vines.

"Wait, Gorsh," the Doctor said, stepping in front of Darius. "Much as I'd like to see him digested by bulsara vines, we need to let the Shadow Proclamation handle him. However, I believe it's only fair that in the meantime we enclose Blubber Bum in one of the cages so he can see what it feels like to be cramped. So unless you want me to let Gorsh throw the bulsara vines on ya, you'll follow us and do it without any trouble.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After securing Darius in one of the smallest cages they could find, they put Thomas in another empty one and Julius, Gorsh and Flek set off to capture the other guards and put them in the cages. While they were doing that, the Doctor, Rose, Arjunk, Sela and Danala walked to the TARDIS. Before going inside, the Doctor cautioned Arjunk and Danala about it being bigger on the inside to save time. Despite that, there was a moment of awe when they came inside before the Doctor and Rose showed Arjunk and Danala where the med bay was. Sela followed behind everyone, calmly taking everything in as if she'd traveled in it her whole life. And the bazilla rested on Rose's chest, its black eyes watching Rose while she walked.

After giving Arjunk a brief tour of the med bay, the Doctor and Rose left him, Danala and Sela there and headed back up to the console room.

"I have to ring the Shadow Proclamation from here and tell them to come meet me," the Doctor said. "But first…TARDIS, where is my little treasure? Show me where she is!"

The TARDIS moved the doorway to Treasure's room so it was right in front of them. The Doctor opened the door and Treasure, who had been resting on a pillow at the back of the room, got up and bounded towards the Doctor while he dropped to his knees and opened his arms wide.

"Aaaaw, there's my baby!" he said, taking her in his hands and picking her up when she came up to her. "There's my special treasure. I missed you so much."

"So can I say hello?" Rose said when the Doctor held Treasure to his chest and kissed her head.

"No, you have the fuzz thing now," the Doctor said, nodding to the bazilla on her chest. "This is my pet, that is yours. Boundaries, you know."

He snickered when Rose gave him a dirty look and held Treasure out to her. Rose smiled and leaned in, her smile widening when Treasure licked her nose repeatedly and wagged her tail manically. The Doctor held Treasure against him as the TARDIS moved the room away and they walked back to the console room.

"You're going to spoil her rotten," Rose said as the Doctor punctuated his steps with kisses to Treasure's head.

"Aren't you going to do the same with…"

He trailed off and mewed to the bazilla. The bazilla mewed back to him.

"It's a girl and she calls herself Carbolla. So are you going to spoil Carbolla rotten?"

"Yes but…I don't like Carbolla. I want to call her something else."

"Feel free to but she calls herself Carbolla."

"And what is Treasure's real name then since you can speak the language of animals?" Rose said.

"Dogs aren't particular. They will answer to whatever you call them because they're awesome that way. Bazilla, on the other hand, like their names. So you will call her Carbolla or she'll poo on your face."

"Yeah, right. Well, I'll take that chance then," Rose said.

"Whatever you decide. Just be warned about a face full of poo if you call her Fluffy instead of Carbolla," he said with a shrug.

They entered the console room and the Doctor put Treasure down when they reached the console. Treasure sniffed at the grate and explored the room while Rose stood by the Doctor's side. He asked the TARDIS to contact the Shadow Proclamation and Rose was startled when a rhinoceros head suddenly filled the screen.

"TO FRO JO MO JO RO KO?" the rhino barked at the Doctor.

"TO FRO MO RO KO SO TO BO KO!" the Doctor barked back at him.

The rhino glared at the Doctor for a moment before he walked out of camera range.

"What is that thing?" Rose said when the rhino was gone.

"Judoon. They're the hired enforcers of the Shadow Proclamation. They're also very brutish and crass and frankly if anyone deserved to be cramped in a cage…"

He shut up when an albino woman appeared on screen. The Judoon the Doctor talked to earlier was standing behind her.

"Who is this?" the woman said, her pink eyes blazing with anger.

"I am the Doctor and I have a crime to report," the Doctor said. "Now listen carefully because I won't repeat myself…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

After reluctantly putting Treasure back in her room, the Doctor went outside to wait for the Shadow Proclamation. Rose went to her room with the bazilla still clinging to her. While she walked she looked down at the bazilla and called it Carbolla. She smiled when Carbolla mewed in return.

"So you do like to be called that, eh? Well, I won't change that then," Rose said, petting her.

She walked along, listening while Carbolla purred contentedly. When she reached the room, she picked Carbolla up and held her close to her cheek. She could feel a very thin body through the puffy fur and she felt the vibration of Carbolla's purr on her cheek. She put Carbolla down on her bed and stroked her. Carbolla looked up at her and mewed.

"I have to go help the Doctor for a bit but I'll be back. Be good and don't mess things up, yeah?" she said to Carbolla.

Carbolla mewed and she stroked her fur a moment more before going out of the room. Carbolla watched her leave before it tucked her legs under her body and settled down on the bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

By the time Rose got outside, there were several enormous tube-like ships parked around the perimeter of the breeding farm and the Doctor was speaking with the albino lady near the main building while hoards of Judoon soldiers patrolled the area. Rose saw Darius and most of his guards and staff standing near the front of the cages, their hands in front of their bodies, their wrists manacled with a blue forcefield. Rose walked up to Darius.

"See, not so cocky now, eh?" she said to him.

"I won't be held for long. I have money, influence. I'll be out of prison soon and when I do…"

"I wouldn't threaten us. The Doctor doesn't like threats," Rose said. "And he doesn't give second chances. So if you do walk free, I'd suggest staying far away from us."

Darius snorted and mumbled under his breath about revenge while Rose turned and walked away from him. She walked over to the Doctor who was talking to the albino woman. The albino woman had on a long black dress that looked like something Stevie Nicks would wear. Her white hair was piled up on her head and her skin was snow white. The Doctor smiled warmly at Rose when the albino woman looked her way.

"This is Rose Tyler, the one I was telling you about," he said to her. "This is Marcella, the head of the Shadow Proclamation. I've filled her in on what's going on here and what Darius has been doing."

"You are the one he planned to mate with the Doctor?" Marcella said.

"Yes," Rose said, rolling her eyes, embarrassed that now this would become common knowledge at the trial.

"I told Marcella about Darius breeding the Kar'Koch," the Doctor said. "Since the destruction of Gallifrey, the Kar'Koch are endangered species and unauthorized breeding is forbidden. The owners of the other Kar'Koch will have to give them up or face prosecution so as soon as we find the Kar'Koch a home. The others can be returned to it and Sela's people will have a future."

"Good," Rose said, thankful that Sela and her parents wouldn't be the last.

"We need to ask you a few questions as well," Marcella said. "Plus, you need to be present at the trial, both of you."

"Ugh," the Doctor said, making a face. "But if it puts Darius behind bars for good, I'll do it."

Rose was shocked he said that and told him so when Marcella moved away to talk to one of the Judoon but the Doctor shrugged away her shock.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've watched a trail of someone I've brought to justice. This man is dangerous and insane and I want to make sure he's sorted and in prison. He's being guarded now so let's go check on Danala, shall we?"

He called to Flek and told him where they were going and Flek followed him into the TARDIS. They walked back to the med bay and the Doctor smiled when he noticed Danala looked healthier than before. Sela walked over to the Doctor and nuzzled his hand. The Doctor returned the gesture and bent down to her.

"Is your mum feeling better?" he asked.

"Mum is better," Sela said. "Good doctor cured her."

"I love your med bay," Arjunk said. "It's far more sophisticated than mine. And with your ship's help, I was able to cure Danala."

"Good! Good! I'm glad!" the Doctor said.

He told them what was happening and what Marcella said about outlawing the sale and possession of the Kar'Koch. Flek bowed humbly to the Doctor when he was finished.

"The other Kar'Koch passed on the hatred of the Time Lords," he said. "The first ones who were captured told us stories of our homeworld and the hatred the Time Lords had for us. But you are different, Doctor. You are friend to Kar'Koch and I will make sure all Kar'Koch know that."

"Thank you," the Doctor said, bowing. "I am dead chuffed that the Kar'Koch count me as their friend now and I will keep you and your wife and especially your daughter in my hearts always."

"I wish that you had more of your kind, Doctor," Danala said, coming up to him. "It is sad that your kind cannot come back from extinction as ours can."

"Yes. But I have friends and that's just as good as family," the Doctor said.

"And Rose, you are my friend forever," Sela said.

"And you are mine," Rose replied.

Rose nuzzled her fingers and Sela pressed her snout against her cheek.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(One month later…)

The Doctor and Rose smiled when they saw Flek, Danala and Sela in the courtroom. They had come to testify at Darius's trial. The Kar'Koch were doing the same along with Arjunk and Gorsh and they saw them seated in the courtroom as well. The Kar'Koch were all wearing formal purple robes that were edge with silver and Flek walked up to the Doctor. They exchanged formal greetings while Sela rushed up to Rose and she embraced her tightly.

"I missed you," Rose said.

"I missed you too, Rose," Sela said.

The Doctor managed to find them a planet similar to Gallifrey called Benos Actua in the Callium Galaxy. While Rose was talking to Sela, she overheard Flek telling the Doctor that the ban on Kar'Koch were working and slowly but surely the Kar'Koch were coming home. Rose smiled at that, happy that the species was being rebuilt now.

After they left the breeding farm, the Shadow Proclamation took over, categorizing all the species and getting them back to their proper planets. Rose didn't know how successful they were at doing that but she hoped everyone was finding their way home.

She smiled when Gorsh and Arjunk walked up to her and she embraced them. She chatted with them briefly while Flek showed the Doctor where he and his family were sitting so he and Rose could sit with them. The courtroom was in a stainless steel room and the judge sat on a dais in the center of the room at a metal desk and chair. The accused was on his right in a metal dock that was used by witnesses testifying but was covered over with a force field dome when the prisoner was sitting in it and giving his testimony. To the left of the judge were two metal tables and chairs were the barristers sat, one for the defense and one for the prosecution and one for the defense. Around the room were metal chairs arranged in four rows and this was where the audience sat. Flek led the Doctor to a group of seats near the barrister's desks and Rose followed when she was through exchanging pleasantries with Arjunk and Gorsh. The two men were seated two rows up from them in the top row of chairs and the Doctor went to chat with them while Rose sat down between Danala and Sela and spoke with them.

An hour later, the trial began and Darius was led in by two guards clothed in silver outfits and helmets, his hands secured in front of him with the force field restraints. He glared at the Doctor as he was led to the dock and the Doctor waved cheerfully in return. Darius was forced into the dock and made to sit. When the force field dome was activated, the guard switched off the restraints on his wrists and the Doctor sniggered when Darius flipped him off.

"I hope this doesn't last long. I need some Treasure time again," the Doctor murmured to Rose as he came back to his seat.

"What is Treasure time?" Sela asked Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"The Doctor has a puppy called Treasure and he calls the time he spends with her Treasure time. He spoils the poor thing rotten," Rose said. "The poor thing will end up being neurotic and needy by the time she reaches adulthood."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

After two hours of testimony from Darius, Gorsh and Arjunk. It was time for the Doctor to take the stand. After giving his testimony, Darius was escorted to a seat beside the dock and secured into it with force field restraints while the guards sat on either side of him. Darius glowered at the Doctor and the Doctor smirked back as he sat down. Rose watched while he was interrogated by both the defense and prosecution. The Doctor calmly told the judge what happened to him and Rose and answered questions by both barristers. Rose took his cue from him and when her turn came after his, she was prepared and knew what to do and what questions the barristers might ask. After her, Flek took the stand and told everyone how he and his people were treated. Rose gave a disgusted look to Darius when Flek told everyone about the abuse and maltreatment they suffered but Darius smirked back at her and winked.

"You may be arrogant now but I bet you won't be when you get to prison," Rose muttered to herself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

After five hours, the judge was finally ready to rule and Darius was taken back to the dock to hear the verdict. He was sealed inside it and Darius turned his attention to the judge. The judge was a grey skinned alien with large black eyes but he was dressed as an English judge with robes and wig. Rose thought it looked odd seeing an alien dressed that way and she wondered if the alien's people had come into contract with Englishmen and studied them at some time in the past. The alien judge signaled for silence and the courtroom fell still.

"It is my opinion that the accused, Darius Xuithos the Forth is guilty of all charges brought against him."

"Yes!" Rose said while the Doctor pumped the air with glee.

"The accused not only bred animals without compassion or a thought for their health and wellbeing but he also allowed the abduction and forced rape of sentient higher beings who were then sold into slavery. The Shadow Proclamation made a count of all the animals and people present on this breeding farm and they have determined that approximately 125,000 animals were there in various sized cages. I therefore sentence Darius to imprisonment and the length will be 100 years for every animal and people present on the farm which means Darius, you shall be remanded to the custody of Volag Noc for the duration of twelve million, five hundred thousand years."

"You can't do this to me! I have influence and money! I will appeal!" Darius screamed as everyone in the courtroom applauded. "I will get you, Doctor! I swear I will! I will get free and then you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," the Doctor said as he got up from his seat. "Come on, Rose. Treasure time awaits!"

"Will you leave that poor dog alone? I swear, it's gonna be a nervous, needy wreck when you get through with it."

"But…I like Treasure time," the Doctor said.

"My bazilla doesn't need to be cuddled and held all the time," Rose said, getting up with everyone else.

"Well, that's because bazilla are naff. I'd rather have my little treasure," the Doctor said.

Rose looked at her friends and rolled her eyes before everyone followed the Doctor out of the courtroom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

(One week later…)

Rose was lying on the sofa in the living room, Carbolla lying on her chest, purring softly while she slept.

"Hey!"

Rose looked over when the Doctor entered the room, holding Treasure up against his body.

"Looky! Looky! Looky what my Treasure can do!" the Doctor said to her as he walked to the coffee table.

He put her down on the coffee table and commanded her to sit. He beamed when Treasure sat. Then he commanded her to beg and Treasure raised her front paws and sat upright. Rose looked at the Doctor who was beside himself with joy.

"And…" Rose said.

The Doctor's smile fell and he gave her an annoyed look.

"And I taught her that," the Doctor said, producing a Bonio dog biscuit from his pocket and feeding it to Treasure.

"Yeah. Most dogs are capable of doing that if you teach them," Rose said.

"Well, it's more than your manky bazilla can do. All it can do is be a ball of fuzz," the Doctor said as Treasure devoured the dog biscuit.

"Jealous?" Rose said.

"Of what? The dust bunny on your chest?" the Doctor said.

"Well, you keep razzing my pet every bloody chance you get. You must be jealous of it."

"Jealous of Fuzzy when I have Treasure the Spectacular Wonder Dog? Ha!" the Doctor said, picking up his pet and holding her against his body.

Rose looked at Treasure who was staring calmly at the room, the little earnest expression on her face that Rose felt was so cute. The Doctor kissed the top of her head and turned towards the doorway.

"Come along, my Treasure; let's find a planet where you can have fun. I know a few planets that have doggie amusement parks. Would you like that?" he said to his pet as he headed out of the room.

Rose watched him go.

"Yup, the dog will definitely be neurotic before she reaches adulthood," Rose muttered before turning her attention back to the television.

THE END.


End file.
